Avatar:The Multiverser story
by Multiverser Kronos
Summary: I once was a human, another meat bag but not anymore! I'm an all powerful being of immense power! basically I'm a demi-god but ten times more awesome. What happens when I jump into the ancient world of bending? Look out guys cause a new Multiverser is coming your way! And dying for some action! Parings OC/Suki/Mai/Yue/OC/Ty Lee.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys If you're not familiar with Multiversers I strongly suggest you go to VindictiveDunc page as he was the one to create them. If you must know I have full permission to use Multiversers. We always welcome more people into the group so message him for more details.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOWS, MOVIES, VIDEO GAMES, OR ANY OTHER STUFF LIKE THAT. Please support the official release.**

**Now on with the story!**

Avatar: The Multiverser story

Prologue

The Multiverse: The Hypothetical set of infinite or finite possible of universes (including the historical universe we consistently experience) that together comprise everything that exists. Many universes may be like ours but never alike some changes may be small as the name of a bug but in others some may be way bigger like Earth was the only planet in the solar system.

Hey guys, my name was LaTrell Foster, and once like you guys I was human. Key word was. Now, I am a being of immense power; A Multiverser.

The reason I describe myself I was a human because... well it would make a lot of sense if I just told you my story. Let's start with the day it all started.

(Page Break)

I was walking home from practice and no not football, basketball, or baseball practice. No, marching band practice. Yeah laugh it up but I'll have you know that marching band gives you great cabs!

Anyways, I was walking home when I heard somebody scream for help. Thinking it was all in my head I kept walking but slowed down a bit till I heard the scream again this time for sure. I started running towards the source of the sound when I look into an ally way and see two guys and woman. One was going through her purse and the other one was on top of the woman. She had tears running down her cheeks and the guy on top of her started to grope her.

"Please! Stop, keep my purse just stop! Please!" She begged and she had caught both the guys attention so their backs we're turned to me. I tiptoed my way over and picked up a convenient metal pipe. Amazing what you can find in an ally now a days.

"No way missy. Its been a while since I had some, and you're the perfect one, big breast, nice curves and diffidently a nice ass. To top it off a beautiful face and long blonde hair, Just my turn on!"

He started to rip off her clothes and unbutton her shirt before I got close enough and hit the guy on top of the girl upside the head, he fell off her holding his bloody ear and yelled out in pain. I hit the other guy in the knee before he had time to react and he fell to.

Wow really can't take a fucking hit in the knee? Oh well I grabbed her purse and pulled the woman up.

"You need to get out of here NOW!"

"What about you!"

"I will be right behind you just go!" I basically yelled at her she gave me a quick hug and started to run off with her purse in hand. I turn around to see the two guys got back up.

"Damn man!" I mumble under my breath and try to hit the guy on the left but he grabbed the pipe and I hear a loud bang.

I look over to the other guy to see a gun in his hand steaming and look down to my chest to see a hole dead center of my chest. I drop the pipe and back up a bit. I use one of my hands to hold my chest.

"Hold, hold up!" I look back at them and hold up my hand showing blood stains.

"You shot me!" I fall down on my back and watch as the world goes by. I hear the guys run off.

"So this is it, you die at the age of 15." I thought to myself and watch the clouds move above my head. I felt my heart slow down and then everything stops.

The clouds aren't moving, my heart is beating regularly again and I don't feel pain, I look down at my chest and see the hole was gone and there was no blood like nothing ever happened.

"Wow heavy man dying at the age of 15."

I sat up and looked around for a bit till I saw a kid who looks about to be the older than me wearing a hooded black duster that was button up with combat boots, burnt orange kote (glove like hand protectors), black cargo pants with blue trimming, and a matching black combat jacket with blue trimming.

"Nice outfit but who the heck are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners." He walked over to and extended his hand.

"I'm Michael."

"LaTrell Foster." I said shaking his hand and stepping back a bit when I notice he was packing.

"Dude don't worry I'm here to tell you that you just died."

Yep it was confirmed that I did just in fact died. I let out a shaky breath knowing my mom and dad will be devastated that I died. After about a minute of silence I looked back a Michael.

"Okay, so now what, I'm off to see God for my judgement into see if I go to Heaven or Hell?"

"Haha, you know I thought the same thing but no. I'm here to offer you a deal! Accepting this deal means you'll never get to see you family again, still with me?"

I think about for a sec before I nodded shoving my hands in my pockets. He grinned and continue,

"I'm here to take you to your new life, LaTrell. Not for this world though. Your time here is done. But you can help other worlds, for better or worse is up to you. But only if you want to." He gestured behind him to show a wooden door he open the door slowly to show a bright light that made me squint and use my forearm the shield my eyes. "LaTrell... do you want to become a Multiverser?"

Wow, a Multiverser I was given the chance to be a Multiverser, whatever the heck that was. I look back at the world around me and know that if I didn't accept his offer I would die, so what the hell.

I look back at Michael and give him a grin and stepped through the door and the world as I know it faded into white.

(Page Break)

The bright white light finally started to fade and what I saw blew my mind. I was hovering in the middle of **fucking space!** Stars, comets, a sun! The whole sha-bang, and if I look closely in the back I saw freaking universe after universe! This was incredible!

"Never gets old." I turn my head to see Michael and he puts his hands in his pockets. He hovers over to next to me and pats me on the back.

"Yeh, I'm probably never get over this. **ANYWAYS** why are we in space and what the heck is a 'Multiverser' thing you talked about?"

"Oh right, right, right." He said shaking his head a bit. "Well I'm a temporary recruiter. The guy who normally does it is doing something in another universe and he sent me to come and pick you up, He saw potential in you."

"Okay continue..."

"I'm... well I'm experienced. I've been in this gig for a couple of years now and I'm getting the hang of it, once you learn what you can do, oh the fun you'll have! The boss of my boss, well he's." He leaned over and whisper in my ear.

"The Multiverse! and now you're in it." He says with a grin.

"Wait the Multiverse theory is real!? **HELL FUCKING YES! AWESOMENESS!**"

"Haha same reaction, you and I are going to get along kid."

"Why do you keep calling me kid! You look no older than me!" I say and cross my arms.

"Actually, if you listen I've been doing this for years! So yes I'm older than you!" He says sticking his tongue out and I roll my eyes.

"Anyways, you have what it takes to do what we do, slightly chance to do it even better. And before you ask what do I do, I'm a all-powerful being. Second most powerful and my mentor plus the boss wants you to join."

"So you want a brother like me, from ******* to be a god like being?"

"Well I called it a demi-god but yeah you got it." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

I'm actually glad he straight forward about this instead being a wise old monk style that takes forever to answer a simple yes or no question!

"Okay so when do I start and are you helping me?"

He opened his mouth to reply but before he could.

**"He will be helping you, A newborn Multiverser can be as dangerous as one that can control their powers."**

I looked up for a giant speaker or something like that but failed to find anything.

"My boss, aka the Multiverse." Michael said while taking his hands out of his pockets.

_Well damn._

"Okay the boss is the Multiverse, got it."

"Just think of him as the entity that embodies everything in existence, the good, the bad, the fiction and non-fiction. Anything that can be imagined, that exists somewhere... the Multiverse represents it. We the Multiversers, are his way of keeping everything going. Thankfully, nothing has really caused us to rally to protect all of reality. Well at least not yet."

"Okay I think I got it down." I said rubbing my chin, "But what can you guys do? All I heard was that you guys are all-powerful and stuff but never explained it."

"We can do anything! Awesome right?"

...

...

...

"**HELL FUCKING YES THAT'S AWESOME!**" I yelled and fist the air.

"So you guys can do anything, anything at all?"

"Yes that's right, if you can think it, you can do it. You're omniscient, omnipotent, and omnipresent. Essentially, a perfect being, No limits, except the one you give yourself." He says and opens his hand and made a freaking star in his hands then crushed it to make shinning dust.

"We're here to start you off with a few lessons on how to work things out, what you're gonna do, then help send you on you merry way. Questions?"

So many question, I can't dive into this head first without the right tools, I'm pretty sure being an all-powerful being without many limits is very dangerous. But when it came to the details Michael summed that up good enough.

A Multiverser is a very powerful being that can do anything, anywhere, everywhere, and at any time. Even be in multiple realities at once which in my case is pretty fucking awesome.

I asked and there are a couple of others Multiverser.

"Now time for the downsides" Michael says while clapping his hands together. " There is the whole not being able to see your family again but it will be very painful for both you and them if they saw you."

"Okay so now it time to get... wait for it... SUIT UP!" I shout and Michael gives me this weird look. I shrug my shoulders and said "It's from a show anyways are you gonna help or not?"

He grinned and we high-fived.

(Page Break)

My main weapon of choice was a dual dao swords that come together to make one sword and split to make two. The blades are made from a new form of metal I made up that can cut through anything and everything I want and only I want so no civvies can get hurt, as an added bonus the metal can never break! so it's a shield sword, . The handles we're wrapped in universe cloth that made it look like I was holding space! The hilt is made of shinning gold. I called them _Double Death_. Only I can hold these weapons anyone who tries to pick them up will easily out weigh them and their lift limit so even superman couldn't pick these babies up at full strength.

I even made sidearms for myself. Two pistols that pack a punch of a shotgun but the size of a Glock 21R with unlimited ammo! The gun is gold with black handles and the barrel has 'LFM' engraved into it and on the handles has the Hitman symbol. Badass right? and I made a utility belt that holds daggers, smoke bombs, basically all the suff in batman belt.

For my appearance, I made two outfits. My civilian clothes are a black Marilyn Monroe shirt where she is posing with an arm behind her head and the other one on her waist and she is in a tight dress. she has tattoos on her chest and has sleeves on both arms (sleeves are arms covered in tattoos). it shows half her body before it reflects but only upside down just like a queen of clubs card. With that shirt I also wear white

cargo shorts and black and white Chuck Taylor's. Instead of the "Converse All stars" I made them say "Multiverser".

For my combat outfit I wear a replica of Edward Kenways Pirate Captain outfit from the _Assassin's Creed _series but instead of black with red its blue with sliver trimming. Black cargo pants with black combat boots and a bullet proof vest but made to stop anything from penetration.

Michael helped me with my appearance so I shaved off a couple of extra pounds and added more muscle to the body and yes gave myself a six-pack!

Once all that was done I brush invisible dust off me and looked at Michael.

"So how do I look?" I say spinning around so he can get a full look. He places a hand on his chin and smiles at me

"Like a Badass! Ready to tear a new one in anybody who comes in your way!"

"Oh yeah because that's always charming!" I say sarcasm dripping off each word.

We shared a laugh and he pats me on the back.

"My advice, take one universe at a time and train hard to get to know how to use your powers, I would help but I'm afraid that I was in the middle of another universe! But I'm always around when you need it!"

I nod slightly and he explained the basic of how to use my powers to pop up anything I wanted and a portal to and from different multiverse.

"Well it was nice getting to meet you, I wish you the best of luck as you spend the rest of eternity as a Multiverser. That's what I forgot! You can't die unless it by another Multiverser, equal or of higher power being, or if you really want to die."

He said with a smile and I give him a look but thank him anyways. He opens a portal and we say our final goodbyes before he disappears and so does the portal.

I stand there pondering on the thought of which universe should I go to first, then I always wanted to be in the Avatar: The last airbender story and be a great firebender.

Thus began my life as a Multiverser, who knew the dangers I would run to as an all-powerful being of immense powers. Oh well, I guess like Michael said, take it one universe at a time.

**So begins the first of my own Multiverser stories!**

**How will Aang and the gang handle my craziness I have in store for them. Maybe there will be new characters in the story including me. Plus a little romance so you know it doesn't get to boring.**

**Please review on what you guys thought about this story so far!**

**Thanks and I see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 1

As I stepped through the portal, I fail to realized I opened a portal right into the sky so I started free-falling towards the ground.

"HOLYYY SHITTTT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the ground was getting closer and closer I wasn't slowing down ether. Okay think, think your immortal so you can't die from this but I'm pretty sure this will hurt like a **MOTHERFUCKER!**

I starting yelling again then it me. I can do anything! I started to think about me flying and I closed my eyes tightly. All of a sudden the wind stop howling in my ears, and I feel weightless. I open my eyes to see I was an **INCH**, away from hitting the ground!

I started laughing my butt off and floated the rest of the way down landing on my two feet. I take a good look at my surroundings and see the grass was green, and the trees we're tall and fully grown to their peaks. I look besides me and see a river flowing down ahead of me leading to a pond in the middle of the clearing I was standing in. I faintly hear a waterfall in the background, hmm judging about how peaceful this place is I say I landed right in the Earth Kingdom!

"Freeze! You are trespassing on royal Fire nation territory! Put your hands up!" I turn around to see foot soldiers all in bending potions ready to strike at any minute. Well, I was off by a lot about where I landed! I let a grin slide on my face and decided to play with them for a bit.

"Come on guys! You think that's going be enough to stop a God like me?" I started to laugh like a maniac, clutching my sides and slowly getting a grip on my sidearms, Mustang and Sally.

"This guy is insane put him cuffs and take him to the prison!" The leader says and they all start to let their stance down. One guy walks up to me and grabs my wrist. When he pulls out the cuffs I spine around and pulled out one of my swords and place it to his neck. The guards go stiff and get back into their stances.

"Okay so here is how its going to go down, you guys are going to let me go and I won't slit your friends throat." I see one brave guy come at me and I pull out Mustang and point him at the guard.

"Aw, aw, awwww. Now don't be stupid enough to get yourself killed along with your buddy here. If you think I'm bluffing, try me." They all stand still for a sec before the guy who charged early came at me again and I pulled the trigger making a loud bang and he flew at least a foot off the ground! I look over at him and see there's a giant hole in his armor and blood starts to come out.

"Oh yeah, he's dead, so who's next?" I say and pull the blade closer to the guy throat. They all let out a battle cry and charged at me. I grin and slit the guys throat and put my sword away.

I figured since I can do anything might as well learn how to fire bend sooner or later. They all start shooting fireballs at me and I dodge them expertly, I catch one of the balls and throw it back at them. They all move out the way.

They quickly get back up and look at each other a nod. They get close to each other and make a giant fireball and shoot it at me coming full speed.

"Man, get this shit out my face!" I say and slap the giant fireball out my face towards the sky.

"How did he do that, that's an ultimate firebending technique that nobody should be able to easily block like you just did!"

"I told you guys! I'm a **GOD!**" The leader opens his mouth to speak but I super speed in front of him and slap the absolute shit out of him while saying. "Shut your ass up!"

He goes flying into the two other guards that we're next to him knocking them all over like blowing pins. I look over to the other guards and make my eyes turn bright red, they all start to back away.

"Retreat!" One yells and I create a wall to block their paths and three more to surround them. I jump on top of one and look down at them.

"You're the Avatar! After a hundred years you've return!" I shake my head and make it so the walls close up tighter making them bunch together uncomfortable.

"I AM NOT THE AVATAR!" I yell in a deep voice mixed with my own.

"Please spare us! Have mercy!" They beg and I decided that somebody has to tell my story! So I let the wall I was standing on down and look at them.

"You are free but when you leave make sure to tell you fire lord what has happened here."

"What is your name God?" I ponder the thought for a moment before a great name popped up.

"You shall refer to me as Kronos! Now, be gone!" As the words left my mouth the other soldiers help the one's down and ran off without looking back, as soon as they we're out of hearing range I started to laugh. Man that was awesome! I'm Awesome!

I laugh for a bit more than remembered that one of the soldiers said it's been a hundred years since the Avatar has disappeared! I opened a portal to the southern water tribe and jumped through it before anyone could see.

(Page Break)

Once I jumped out of the portal I landed in the tribe we're it is colder than a motherfucker out here! I button my jacket and looked around for any signs of life. To my surprise I see two people in a boat paddling away towards the water. That must be Katara and Sokka which means I actually landed on the first episode! Sweet!

Before they got to far I jumped into the water using my powers to keep me warm while I stayed under and followed them.

...

...

...

What seemed like half an hour of following them I start get tired of swimming and finally I see a fish! I was about to grab it when I notice a bubble started to form around it and it was lifted up into the air. Great we're close to meeting Aang! The fish drops back into the water and the water started to move violently pulling me along with them. Aw damn!

The water started to move faster and one shoots up into the air pulling me along with it and flung me over the freaking glacier over 20 feet tall! I held back a yell as I barely made it over it, then the glacier started to crack and a powerful gust of air blasted me back in midair landing on one of the glacier the fell from the main one.

I let out a groan and close my eyes for a bit. Next thing I know I was being shaked awake, my eyes snap open and I pulled out my sword. I'm working on this so I can get it as a reflex. I look around to see Katara behind Sokka's arm while he pulls out his boomerang and I see Aang holding his staff out.

I get up and back up a bit and slowly put my swords away while putting my hands up.

"Hey guys, it's okay, I'm no fire nation spy, I'm a friend." I say and Aang lowers his staff. But yet Sokka still keeps his guard.

"Please, If I was going to attack you guys, you all already be dead." I say looking at Sokka who tenses up but puts his boomerang down.

"I'm LaTrell, and you guys are?" I ask while clapping my hands together and they stay silent till Katara speaks up.

"I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka," She says gesturing towards Sokka as she walks over to Aang.

"This here is Aang, we've found in the iceberg just a few minutes before we found you knocked out." She says and walks a bit closer to me.

"We're you in that Iceberg too?" She ask concerned.

"Um, nope I fell from the sky." I say half lying because I did get into this world falling from the sky, plus I did fall from the sky before they just met me.

"That's impossible! If you fell from the sky you should be dead!" Sokka exclaim while pointing to the sky and giving me an angry glare. I let out a sigh knowing this is going to take forever.

"Well to mortals like you but for me, its pretty much happens often! I'm a god of immense power! I'm immortal!" I state and rub my head for the incoming headache.

"If you're a god, prove it walk on water! Fly in the air and do a black flip! Magically pop up some food and a new boat for us." Sokka says with a cocky grin, really thinking I can't do it.

I shake my head and turns to the water. concentrating really hard I placed a foot on the water, then another soon enough I started walking on water. I turn back around to see their shocked face and I smirk at them only knowing this the begging.

I bend my knees and blast off into the air and stay there for a minute hovering in their eye sights. I start to do black flips in mid-air and add some twist to it.

Growing bored very quickly I landed back down on the glacier where they all stood, Aang and Katara started to clap while Sokka stayed looking shocked.

I started laughing my butt off, After laughing for a good five minutes I wiped a tear away and chuckle softly.

"Oh man that face though! Oh I almost forgot" I exclaim and snap my fingers and a new canoe boat appeared next to us along in it was some food to much of Sokka delight.

"Okay its official you're a god and not a fire nation spy!" He yelled and jumped into the boat devouring the food down. Me, Aang and Katara started to laugh and I shake my head.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked and he looked up at me mouth full of meat.

"Can't talk. Too hungry!" Is all he says before going back to eating. This is the start of a beautiful friendship between the four of us.

**Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Avatar: The Multiverser story! **

**Please leave a review on what you guys thought about it! Or just review whats so ever! **

**Thanks and see ya later.**


	3. Chapter 2

Once we are done laughing at Sokka, we hear an animal like noise is heard, Aang gasps and races over towards the Iceberg he was found in. The three of us shared a look and make our way over to were Aang had run off to.

We make it to the Iceberg to see Aang trying lift a giant bison head while saying it was time to get up. Katara and Sokka have shocked expression on their faces while I just smack myself in the head.

How could I forget about lovable Appa! Appa opens his mouth and licks Aang.

"Haha! You're okay!" He says while hugging Appa, The six-legged bison gets up and shakes himself a bit.

"What is that thing!" Sokka says while pointing towards Appa.

"This is Appa, my flying Bison."

"Right and this is Katara, my flying sister."

Aang opens his mouth to reply, but doesn't as Appa begins to sneeze. Aang ducks in time as Appa ends up sneezing on Sokka. I start to laugh instantly and roll around on the floor laughing at Sokka drenched head to toe in Bison snot.

"Ewwww!" Sokka yells and rolls around in the snow to get the snot off him which makes me laugh even harder. Katara covers her mouth and laughs at her brother with me. I get up and wipe a tear away.

"Oh man, this couldn't get any better." I state and Sokka groans.

"Don't worry it'll wash out." Aang reassure Sokka who only groans more.

"So do you guys liver around here?" Before Katara could answer Sokka quickly recovers.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the fire navy!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the fire navy. You can tell by the evil look in his eye." Katara looks over at Aang who shows an innocent face with a smile.

"Don't worry, Sokka always paranoid." Katara says with a smile.

"It's A... aaaahhhhh... ahhhhhhhhh... aah aah aah AAAAAAACHOOOOO!"

As Aang sneezes he zooms off the ground and into the air. He responds to Katara after he lands whistling the sound of a boom dropping. I make the explosion nose as his feet touch the ground and we share a quick laugh.

"It's Alright." He says while he sniffles and rubs his nose.

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka says while pointing towards the sky with shocked expression.

"Really? Felt higher than that." Aang replies nonchalant. Katara gasps and starts to talk,

"You're an airbender!"

"Sure am." He says while he has a proud smile on his face.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders, GODS! I think I've got midnight sun madness. I'm going home we're stuff make sense." Sokka starts to walk off but stops at the edge of the iceberg. He looks around to see the canoe I popped up for him has sailed down the river into the open ocean, after that it just sea and ice.

"Well if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift." He offers and I shrug my shoulders feeling lazy and hop on Appa's saddle. Aang airbends himself on top of Appa's head and grab the reigns.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" She says as I help her up onto Appa's saddle.

"Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." He says while crossing his arms.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?"

Sokka opens his mouth to reply but gives up and sighs while he climbs on Appa's saddle and sits there with a grumpy look, arms folded while Katara looks excited. I just sit there with my eyes close waiting for Aang to get going.

"Appa, yip yip!" Appa moans and jumps into the air only to make a big splash. I hear Aang shaking the reigns. "Come on Appa, yip yip."

"Wow that was truly amazing." Sokka says with sarcasm dripping off each word. At this point I'm about knocked out and the last thing I hear Katara saying is,

"Why are you smiling at me?"

(Page Break)

Once I wake up I feel instantly cold again and use my fire bending to heat me up from the core till it feels like room temperature. I sit up and look around where I'm at. I was in an igloo, I hear movement and look up to see Katara standing there.

"Finally your awake, come on the everyone is waiting to meet you!" I stand up and was about to walk out when I notice I didn't have my hoodie on or my vest, or even my under shirt. I look over to my side to see they were folded up and my guan dao (dual dao swords) and Mustang and Sally (my amazing shotgun pistols) were placed on top of my clothes. I look over at Katara and see she was blushing a bit.

"Umm, I took the liberty of washing your clothes." I nod a thanks and start to get dress and put my weapons up. Once all that was done me and her walked out to meet the village.

I look around to see Aang's head popping out a bunch of snow and Sokka complaining about his watchtower. Katara rushes over and helps Aang to his feet, Aang twirls his staff shut as Sokka examines the damaged tower behind him. As soon as Aang closes his glider a bunch of snow fall on Sokka.

"Great you're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, LaTrell's a God, the three of you just waste your time all day long." Sokka says. Katara rolls her eyes and walks beside me.

"LaTrell, this is the entire village. Entire village, LaTrell." I give them a grin and wave. Gran Gran comes up to me.

"So I hear you claim to be a God, do you mind proving it?" She says and pokes my stomach a little.

"Well not at all." I grab a hand full of snow and make it into a ball. I show Gran Gran then crush the snow in front of her eye.

"That's it? Your no God." Gran Gran says with a disapproving look on her face.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, wait there's more!" I say with a shit eating grin and open my hands to show a cup full of warm tea. I give her the cup and she takes a sip and her eyes go wide as dish plates.

"That was amazing and this tea is delicious, I underestimated you." She says with a smile and I smile back.

"Come on Katara you have chores." Gran Gran says gesturing Katara to follow her and Katara follows.

I look over my shoulder to see Aang stuck to his staff and a kid yanking on his staff. I laugh a bit and walk over to join him.

(Page Break)

"Now men, It's important that you show no fear when face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Sokka look towards the group which was six children which most were toddlers Including me wearing an army uniform I popped up, helmet and all standing at attention.

A little boy raised his hand and said, "I gotta pee!" I couldn't hold it any longer before I busted laughing again at Sokka attempt to turn these kids into men.

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks."

"But really I gotta go!" Sokka let out a sigh, "Okay... who else has to go?"

All six of the kids raise their hands including me still laughing on the ground. I look up to see him slapping his face as all the kids start to leave, then Katara walks up.

I stood back up but instead of the army uniform I changed back into my combat uniform.

"Hey, have ether of you guys seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

We all look over to see Aang walk out the bathroom we're the children we're and he says something that makes them all laugh.

"Ughh, Katara get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only."

We hear a kid screaming in joy and look over again to only see the kids using Appa's tail as swing and landing in a pile of snow."

"Wow that escalated quickly." I say start to laugh with Katara while Sokka storms over to Aang. Sokka says something to Aang and he looks over his shoulder and Aang screams.

"PENGUIN!"

The Penguin, aware that it has been spotted made a noise and start to waddle away and before I could turn my head Aang uses his airbending to run at unbelievable speed toward the horizon where the penguin had just been.

We see Sokka shake his head and Katara starts going after Aang while I just stand there shaking my head.

(Page Break)

I lay on my back staring at the sky enjoying a burger I puffed up since I got hungry just thinking about how great it is being a Multiverser! Just when I'm about to take another bite out of my burger I see a bright red flare lunch up into the sky.

"Oh no." I say and accidentally dropping my burger into the snow. "Aw damn! I was going to finish that!" I let out a sigh and got up to my feet and start sprinting back to the village. Zuko is coming soon, now that's a challenge I will not miss.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Avatar: The Multiverser story!**

**Leave a review to show your support or what you guys thought of this chapter! Please review! **

**I will be accepting OC for this story soon, there will be more info about that in the next chapter. **

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

Just as I make it back to the village so does Aang and Katara and I have to say I think I never seen Sokka this pissed off before, Its kinds funny but this is no time for laughing its time to fight Zuko!

The kids all run up towards Aang cheering of his return and some come to me cheering for my return to and I thank I just cried a little. I go stand next to Aang and ask if he was okay and he nods, Sokka points at the both of us and gives us an evil glare.

"I knew it! You two signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" He accuse and I through my hands up and look him dead in the eyes.

"Oh sure, let me just come to an almost deserted village so that the fire navy could take over, yeah real smart idea." I say and clap my hands and give him a thumbs up.

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara says and gesture towards to me too.

"And LaTrell didn't do anything ether." I give her a smile and nod a thanks.

"Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well.." He puts his hand to his head as if trying to puzzle out the thought "...we "boobied" right into it." He says and I laugh a little. Boobied, ha!

Gran Gran shakes her head and looks towards Katara

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. It's my fault." Aang says looking down.

"Yeah, what he said, his fault." I say and he gives me a glare telling me to shut up. I smile brightly at him and smiles a little too.

" Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" The children walk away from Aang and me and towards Sokka and Gran Gran. "The foreigners are banned from our village!" He says pointing at both of us.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake." Katara says angrily and I swear on the Multiverse I thought she was going to have another water bending fit.

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him and him!" He says especially looking at me.

"What! Is it that I'm an all-powerful being of immense power?" I say all innocent and Sokka snaps.

"Yes it is! you are a threat to everybody you come around!" He states and now its my turn to fell sad.

"They're not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang and LaTrell brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

"Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!"

"You should try it sometime." me and Aang says at the same time with a earnestly smile.

"Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka yells causing the kids to jump a little out of fear.

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this." Katara begs with pleading eyes towards her grandmother and she takes a big sigh.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender and the god leaves."

"Then I'm banished too!" Katara says and turns around and take us both the hand and starts walking away.

"C'mon guys, let's go."

(Page break)

So after about five minutes of packing, Appa is on the left, ready for flight, Sokka and the villagers on the right. In between are me, Katara, and Aang walking to Appa, the sun starting to set behind us.

Sokka points towards Katara

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!"

Aang looks confused for a second and all I could think is, _she was serious?_

"I am? Great!" Aang says as he brightens up at the thought of her coming along, It's better to at least have one girl come along instead of making it a sausage fest.

"Katara! (She stops) Would you really choose them over your tribe? Your own family?"

She pauses, doubt and indecision on her face. Aang comes up next to her while I hop on Appa back just waiting.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." He says then walks back over towards Appa.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?"

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang replies and she looks towards me.

"Thanks for washing my combat outfit, appreciate it." I say with a smile and she smile back a little.

"Where will you guys go?"

Aang puts a hand on Appas head and then looks up at me.

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders." He pauses for a sec, "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that. "

"And I'll be there where ever you go buddy! Don't worry together will clean the heck out of your room!" I say and we share a laugh and he airbends himself on Appa head and takes the reigns, he turns to look at the village.

"It was nice meeting everyone."

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy." Sokka says while crossing his arms, wow I forgot how much of a dick Sokka is in the first few episodes.

"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!"

Appa rumbles and gets onto his feet.

"Yeh I thought so." Sokka mumbles and just when we are about to take off a little girl runs up to us with a cry and stand next to Katara stopping us.

"Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!" She says on the verge of tears threatening to spill.

"i'll miss you too." He says sadly and this is just so heart breaking, its enough to make a grown man cry... a tears start to go down my cheek. but not this man. get back in their tear! I some how suck up the tear back into my eye lid. Multiverse powers are awesome!

He turns to look at Katara, her braids blowing in the breeze. Aang turns away, shaking the reigns once more.

"Come on, boy."

Appa begins to walk off in the background and me and Aang stay silent for a long time. Appa, Aang, and me decided to rest and we found the perfect place to rest in the curves of some ice formations. The formation has two doughnut shaped holes. Appa lies on his back in the lower one, Aang in the smaller higher one. I decided to make a really soft cloud that's heated and big enough for me to lay on.

Appa rumbles, and shortly Aang replies.

"Yeh, I liked her too." He says and next thing I know I hear Aang gasp and he jumps up.

"The village! Appa, wait here!" Appa rumbles in reply and shifts his position slightly.

I sigh and jump off my cloud and stand next to Aang.

"Remember whatever you go, I go." I say with a smile and he smiles back at me.

"Race ya!" Aang yells and takes off. I shake my head with a smile.

"Oh you're so on!" I yell back and speed off insanely fast right behind him.

Aang came up with a smart plan that he'll sneak up on the attacker, aka Zuko, while I stay behind and protect the villagers. I teleport just in time to see Aang skyrocketing towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. He flies right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko lands butt up.

The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The children cheer as Aang reaches the villagers. As he and the penguin bank, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away, I laugh a bit but then get serious again and get into my fighting stance

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka."

"Hey... Aang. Thank for comin'. You too LaTrell." I nod towards him.

Aang looks over at the Firebenders. Zuko getting to his feet and assuming a firebending stance, Aang at the ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They begin to close in, but Aang blows the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.

"Looking for me."

"You're an airbender. You're the Avatar."

Katara and Sokka... well basically everybody looks surprised. Well except for me since I've seen this episode a thousand time.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well you're just a teenager." Aang points out.

Zuko fires blast after blast. Aang cries out. He is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though I was there to block the rest of the fire attacks and throw them off in the other direction.

This went on for another few minutes before Aang spoke up.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Zuko stops blasting but keeps his stance. After a brief pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly. A soldier's hands entering the frame to take Aangs staff and lead him to the ship. Katara rushes forward.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." The soldiers push him forward roughly "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home."

"Hold up!" I yell and teleport in front of him. He jumps back out of surprise and get into a stance.

"Who the heck are you and where did you come from?" He question looking me up and down.

"Haha, you're funny if you think you can take me down that easily and with only good eye."

Zuko glares at me and He throws his fist forward as a blast of fire came out but as it did time slowed down. Yep, this is a power inspire but the very famous Quick Silver from X-Men.

I grin and put out his fire with some snow that got stuck to the ship and sweep his leg from under him. Time sped back up and next thing Zuko knew he was falling on his ass. He looks up back at me with his one eye wide as a dish plate.

"How did you do that?" He question as he gets back up.

"Well I'm a god, but someone as stubborn as you wouldn't understand." I reply simply and he growls at me.

"GUARDS! Handcuff this man! He is my personal prisoner along with the Avatar." He yells and looks me dead in the eyes.

"Oh by all means." I hold out both my hands. "Arrest me." I say and they handcuff me and shove me into the ship along with Aang and before I even knew it we we're pulling off.

(Page Break)

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And (shoving the staff in Iroh's direction) take this to my quarters."

Iroh takes the staff as Zuko walks away. Iroh immediately turns to the guard on his left.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" I laugh a bit and some guard yell at me to be silence.

The guard takes the staff as Aang and I are escorted down some stairs into the ship.

"So... I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back."

"Or a god! I bet I could do it in a blink of an eye."

"Silence!" The guards yell.

We stop in front of a door. As one of the guards moves to open the door with a key, Aang draws a great breath and blows the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out. The breath also propels him backwards and into the guard behind him. They are blown all the way back down the hallway. They crash into the stairs they came down on. The guard is knocked out since Aang used him to cushion his own impact. Aang then airbends himself back up onto the deck and airbends the door at the end of the deck open. He enters the ship and runs down the hall.

"Wait up fool!" I say in a Mexican accent and run after him breaking my cuffs in the process.

We're running down one of the ship's hallway,Aang looks behind us for pursuers. His hands are still bound behind him. He turns and starts to run forward – right into three Fire Nation soldiers blocking his way, weapons drawn

"You haven't seen my staff around, have you?" Aang says panting.

"Or my weapons?" I add.

Aang runs forward and up and around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. He gets by them with ease and look at his retreating form with surprise.

"Thanks for giving me the heads up we're still running!" I sigh and use Air bending to blast them all into the wall and keep them there and use metal bending to wrap the metal around them and tie them up.

"How did you do that!?" One of the guards ask surprised still struggling to get free.

"Never piss off a god with immense powers!" I yell back while starting running after Aang. After several seconds of running I see Aang.

"Hey Aang did you find my weapons!" I ask once I catch up to him and he hands me Mustang and Sally plus my dual dao swords.

"Thanks buddy." I kiss his bald head then start kissing my weapons. We continue to run till we finally find the hatch that leads to the bridge.

The hatch opens and Aang airbends himself on to the bridge from below while I use one leap to get up there. Aang rushes forward out on to the bridge's observation deck. He opens his glider, throws it into the air and jumps after it. He catches it, a happy expression on his face. Unfortunately, behind him, Zuko has jumped after him in pursuit. See I would help him but I'm "busy" fighting the guards that held me back. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabs Aang's foot. Both get up and square off yet again. Aang's look of trepidation is tempered as he turns over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship.

"What is that?" Zuko says

"Appa!" Me and Aang yell.

Aang turns just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. I turn my head to see a group of fire soldiers surrounding me plus the great general Iroh.

"Iroh." I say with a bow and the guards start coming at me and I start dodging their attacks and counter them while using all four elements. Once they are all down it just me and Iroh.

"You're the Avatar." He says slightly surprise.

"Nope, god, but you so close, general." I say and start making my way towards Appa. Just when I'm close to Appa I hear a loud splash and Katara screaming.

"Aang! No!"

"Aw man." I whisper. All of a sudden the water glowed blue and I teleported onto Appa back in the sky with Sokka and Katara.

Aang shot up from the water Around him, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. Aang, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelström of , who looks up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Aang lands on the deck, his eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around him in circle. He releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and his men overboard. Sokka, Katara and I witnessing the scene from Appa's back above

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara says looking back at me and Sokka.

"Now that was some waterbending!"

Aang is on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He falls forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and tattoos. Appa lands and Katara and Sokka jump off to retrieve him. I decide to stay on Appa and let them have their moment.

Katara knees besides Aang and holds him up, Sokka beside her.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Hey LaTrell. Thanks for coming." I give him a thumbs up.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory."

"I dropped my staff."

"I got it."

Sokka runs over to pick up the staff. As he picks it up, Sokka is shocked to see that Zuko holds the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck. Sokka butts Zuko in the head with the staff. Zuko lets go and begins to fall to the water below, but grabs the anchor chain in time. He hangs by one hand.

"Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" He yells.

"Plus I'm nobodies prisoner!" I shot a sharp ice pik and make the chain break and falls in.

Appa gets up, shaking off some water. Some of the guards who had been washed way down the deck by Aang's waterbending. They get up, preparing for combat. Katara picks up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pull back slightly in fear. She tries to whip the guards with the water, but instead freezes the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet in the background.

"KATARA!" Sokka yells and start using his boomerang to chip away the ice.

Katara picks up another stream of water and throws it at the soldiers without looking. They are now frozen in a thin sheet of ice. She turns and climbs back up on Appa.

"Hurry up Sokka!" Sokka starts to mumble something then he finally frees himself and runs up Appa's tail.

"Yip yip, yip yip!" Sokka says once he is onboard, Appa rumbles and takes off.

I look over and see a giant fireball heading right towards us. Aang jumps to the back of the saddle and, using his staff like a baseball bat, airbends a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating.

We all laugh as we start to fly away and into the sunset.

(Page Break)

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Katara question Aang while he sits cross-legged.

"I don't know. I just sort of... did it."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because... I never wanted to be." He says sadly and I feel bad for the kid. A great responsibility like that on his shoulders.

"I smell ya bro, but with great powers come great responsibilities." I tell Aang and he gives me a sad smile.

"But I'm suppose to save the world, how am I suppose to do that."

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending."

"We can learn together!" Aang says with a big smile.

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way."

Sokka looks up as if taking it into consideration. "Yeah, I like that, I like that a lot."

I laugh a little and we high-five knowing we'll be diffidently knocking some firebenders heads.

"Then we're in this together." Katara says.

"All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to (he airbends himself over to them and opens the scroll to reveal a map) here, here, and here."

He points to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad islands in quick succession.

"What's there?" Katara ask while raising her an eyebrow.

"Here (pointing to the eastern Earth Kingdom) we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here (pointing to a spot on the southern Air Nomad islands) we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!"

"I'm gonna ride the heck out of those hog-monkeys." I mumble to myself and laugh a bit as we ride off into the sunset.

**Hey guys I hope you do enjoy this chapter. **

**Be sure to leave a review on what you guys thought about it. **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 4

I wake up to the morning sun rays hitting my face, I let out a big yawn and roll over to see one of the members is apparently asleep in a Water Tribe sleeping bag on the ground. Appa is standing, grazing slowly, while a small fire casts a plume of smoke. Aang sitting in Appa's "DRIVER'S seat." Katara is up in the passenger section doing some kind of work.

"Wait 'til you see it, Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home." She says cautious

"That's why I'm so excited!" he responds with a big smile.

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time."

"Yeah Aang, a lot has changed as you can tell over the past years, heck, I'm still getting use to it."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself."

Aang floats down from Appa's back and walks over to Sokka, who is SNORING peacefully in his sleeping bag on the ground.

"Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple here we come!"

Sokka awakens, making groggy noises.

"Sleep now... temple later..."

He rolls over and begins to SNORE again. Aang he blinks his eyes. He is clearly not pleased. A mischievous grin spreads over his face as he gets an idea. Aang picks up a stick as Katara watches from atop Appa's back.

"Sokka! Wake up! (He begins to run the stick up and down Sokka's sleeping bag.) There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Sokka wakes up with a scream "Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh! "

Sokka hops around in his sleeping bag until he loses his balance and falls flat on his face. Katara and I laugh at him. Sokka looks very irritated.

Aang pokes his head out from behind Sokka. "Great! You're awake. Let's go." Sokka groans but gets up and makes his way onto Appas back.

"That's the spirit Sokka!" He gives me a glare and climbs onto Appas back.

(Page Break)

I'm in the far back of Appa's back, Aang and Katara up front, Sokka in the passenger saddle. Sokka looks down at his stomach, which growls loudly. My stomach growls too and I puff me up a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, and my all time favorite waffles! I'm not sure how I can easily puff up stuff I want just like that since I just became a Multiverser like only two days ago, but hey I'm not the one to question it as long as I get something to eat. I start to chow down and Sokka gives me a glare and his stomach growls again.

"Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food." He says annoyed. I smirk at him and continue to eat in silence.

He searches the food bag and dumps it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs come out.

"Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" He says eyeing everybody.

"Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry." Aang says while giving him an innocent smile.

"You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good." Sokka says pouting. I laugh and feel sorta bad so I puff him up a small zip lock bag of bacon. He gives me a weird look and grabs the bag.

"Don't worry, its ten times better than seal jerky." I say and bite into some of my bacon. He opens the bag and smells the bacon and takes a small/large bite out of it and his face lights up like a Christmas tree and he chows down onto the bacon with a huge smile on his face.

Appa swoops towards the now much closer mountains,

"The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang says excited.

"Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders." She says cautious.

"What about 'em?"

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people."

"Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped."

I shake me head and stand up and throw my plate like a frisbee into the distance and listen closely as it soars through the air, soon enough I hear the sound of a bird screaming.

"BOOM! Bonus points for hitting a bird!" I cheer and look back at the Gaang to see them giving me disappointed looks. Katara shakes her head and turns back to face Aang.

"Anyways, I know it's hard to accept."

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?"

Aang rubs the big animal's grunts an affirmative.

"Yip yip!" Aang says and Appa flies up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. Katara and Sokka are straining against the wind shear the faster they move while I still stand and enjoy the nice cold and mist air rushing through my body. Appa flies up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops to reveal the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it.

"There it is... the Southern Air Temple."

"Aang, it's amazing!" She says with amazement. I have to say its way more beautiful in person the on a tv screen.

Aang whisper to Appa while rubbing his head "We're home, buddy. We're home." Appa grunts and flies faster towards the temple.

(Page Break)

Appa standing on what looks like a landing platform with a path leading up. Aang is the one ahead and he races off as Katara and Sokka and I round the bend.

"So where do I get something to eat?"

"You're still hungry after I gave you that bag of bacon!"

"That's what it's called? And yep, wasn't enough to satisfy this stomach of mine."

Sokka has a very cross look on his face and he's clutching his stomach to illustrate his hunger.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara says with a disbelief look on her face.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

"I use to be one like you, yeh but not anymore." I say with a proud smirk on my face loving that I can basically do whatever the fuck I please.

Aang is at the edge of the path where he has stopped to let the us catch up. We make it over to where he is at and he points below us.

"So that's where my friends and I would play airball!"

Aang gestures at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It is populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupies either end of the field.

"And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..."

His voice trails off. He sighs. I start to think of my old life before I became this and I start to get a little sad too.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked worried.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds."

He looks sad. "I can't believe how much things have changed."

Me, Sokka and Katara look at each other, then change the subject, hurrying up to him.

"So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?"

Aang smiles and we all smile back.

Sokka with a backboard behind him, looking ready for action. Aang with the opposite backboard behind him. He is bending air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above his outstretched right hand. Suddenly, Aang starts manipulating the ball like a Harlem Globetrotter. Then, he throws it up in the air over his head. Sokka follows it with his eyes. Aang puts his hands behind his back, closes his eyes and smiles, waiting for the ball to come back down. He cracks one eye open and bends the air at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball in an arcade game. The ball ricochet toward him at amazing speed. The ball hits him in the stomach and he is propelled backward through a rotating door in the backboard behind him. He hits the ground nearby.

Aang: Hahaha! Aang seven, Sokka zero!

He shows the score with his hands, seven fingers for him and a zero between his touching fingertips for Sokka.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." He says getting up painfully.

Sokka sees something that makes him stop and move forward. It is a Fire soldier helmet lying on the ground. Sokka crawls over to it.

"Katara, LaTrell, check this out."

seeing the helmet, accusingly "Fire Nation." Me and Katara say at the same time.

"We should tell him."

Katara turns to call to Aang "Aang, there's something you need to see."

Aang approaches happily with the ball "Okay!"

Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she waterbends the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka and me.

"What is it?"

"Uh... just a new waterbending move I learned." She says uncertainly

"Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!"

He walks away. Me and Sokka, and wipe the snow off our shoulders and head.

Sokka: You know, you can't protect him forever.

Katara looks down sadly and we all start to walk after Aang.

(Page Break)

The scene has changed to the entrance gate of the Air Temple itself. Aang runs in alone, leaving Me, Sokka and Katara a moment to speak alone.

"Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't."

"Yeah, its only a matter of time before he could wind up walking into some pile of bones." I say. On the inside I just smacked the shit out of myself for basically spoiling it.

"I can for Aang's sake." She says as she starts to walk aways from us.

We come up behind her and we walk forward together.

"If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated." I open my mouth to speak but Aang beats me to it.

"Hey guys!"

He motion toward a statue of an airbender monk.

"I want you to meet somebody."

"Who's that?" Sokka ask.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

Aang bows to the statue and I do the same to pay my respects.

Aang straightens up and stares off into space.

"What's he doing?" Sokka whispers to us.

"He's probably having a flash back of Gyatso." I whisper and they nod. Two minutes later Katara walks forward and places a hand on Aang shoulder.

"You must miss him." She says with sympathy

"Yeah." he replies and starts to move forward to go into the Temple.

"Where are you going?"

He starts to climb the steps "The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet."

Katara looks at Sokka, who shrugs. The four of us approach the entrance to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut composed of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"But Aang... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara says and Aang shrugs.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long."

"Eh he's got you there." I say and she nods in agreement.

"Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!"

Sokka Pops out from behind Aang eagerly. "And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!"

Sokka rubs his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushes forward and runs straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strains against the big door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat, I slap myself on the forehead for that epic fail.

"I don't suppose you have a key?"

"The key, Sokka, is airbending."

Aang he composes himself and draws in his breath. He raises both his arms perpendicular to his body, then suddenly pushes forward with his arms and steps forward with his right leg. He airbends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had shown to the maroon sides, which had faced the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang calls out into darkness.

Aang walks into the dark room, then back to Katara and Sokka, who follow him.

Me, Aang, Sokka, and Katara walk into the sanctuary. I look all around to see many statues arrayed in a pattern. The pattern is tied to a swirl pattern on the floor-a bluish version of the Yellow Brick Road-with the statues arrayed along it. The four of us walk among the statues, heading to the center of the room.

"Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?"

I chuckle a little then get a crazy idea and jump into the air flying super high till I get to the roof and see the first statue, the first Avatar.

_Avatar Wan _

I touch the statue forehead and then the world around me turned white. I rapidly blink my eyes and look around to see nothing but white.

"Wow, so you're the new Avatar, huh your time fashion sure have gone by faster than I thought." I slowly turn around to see none other than the man who started the Avatar cycle, Avatar Wan.

"Oh my daze! Your Avatar Wan its a pleasure to meet you!" I say and bow in respect.

"Haha, raise Avatar, no need to bow before a past life."

"Oh, um I'm not the Avatar." I say as I raise up.

"Eh, I knew I just wanted to see what type of person you are. Anyways, let's get to the point, You came from not of this universe but yet you hold great power that is God like and you came to this world for a reason and it was to help the Avatar and my future life are really appreciate it so in honor we are naming you the split Avatar, you are now officially part of the Avatar cycle which when your cycle happens every fourth cycle of a regular avatar."

He must have seen my confused as fuck face because I didn't get how my cycle worked.

"Okay so like The Avatar is a waterbender that means the split Avatar would be airbender. Get it now?"

I nod my head he gives me a smirk.

"Okay, you have to get back to your friends, I'll be here if you need anything. See ya." He says and next thing I know I'm back in the Sanctuary. I look at the statue and smile and give it a final bow before I floated back down.

I land by Aang and Katara which they greet me with a confused look.

"Where have you been?" Katara says. I shrug and she shrug her shoulders too and turn back towards Aang.

"Who are all these people?" She ask.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look! (He points to a statue.) That one's an airbender!"

"And this one's a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire." Katara says pointing to each statue.

"That's the Avatar cycle." Aang says with a small smile.

"Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang." She exclaim.

"Wow! There's so many!"

We look around to see probably hundreds of statues all in Avatar cycle.

"Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?"

"It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"And now there is a split Avatar cycle, which I just became, so ever Avatar that reincarnated takes four cycles for one Split Avatar."

They all look at me shocked expression and I just shrug.

Aang has stopped in front of a statue of a firebender Avatar. A light passes over its eyes, marking its importance. Katara appears behind Aang and shakes him by the shoulders

"Aang, snap out of it!"

"(dazed) Huh?"

"Who is that?"

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

"Aka the guy who had a kick ass dragon side kick!" I say and Katara rolls her eyes.

"You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met." Sokka says.

"There's no writing. How do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure... I just know it somehow."

Sokka growls in frustration "You just couldn't get any weirder!"

We sense the presence of another being and turn to look at the entrance. A long-eared shadow advances toward us. We huddled behind two of the statues, Aang and Katara behind one on the left of the screen, Sokka and I behind one on the right. The shadow advances between the two statues. Screen cuts to a profile view where we can see their frightened faces.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound." Sokka whisper

"You're making a sound!"

"Shhhh!" Me, Aang, and Sokka say together.

(Page Break)

Sokka starts to whisper, ready with his weapon "That firebender won't know what hit 'em." I pull out my sword ready to fight and nod in agreement with Sokka.

The long-eared shadow is now right on top of us. Sokka and I jump out from the statue, weapon at the ready. The other two also come around to look. We all stop and all of our eyes blink, each REGISTERING the diminutive stature of the adorable intruder. A winged lemur looking at them with wide eyes. His long ears flop down on his back as he sees the us staring at him. He blinks his eyes at us. Right when I was about to say something Aang beats me to it..

"Lemur!"

Sokka starts to drool his mouth hung open "Dinner..."

"Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first!"

Both lunge at the small animal. Aang and Sokka, both their arms visibly outstretched towards Momo as they rapidly close in on him. He bristles like a cat and dashes away from them, screaming. They both go running after Momo who is now bolting out of the temple.

"Wait! Come back!"

That was the last thing me and Katara hear before they are both out of sight.

"This is going to be a long trip." Katara sighs, oh she has no idea...

(Page Break)

Me and Katara walk among the statues in the Temple Sanctuary. She stops in front of Roku, whose eyes light up with the same incandescent blue light. The eyes of all the other statues light up in order around the room.

"Aang!"

Katara and I race from the room. Once we get there I see Sokka get blown away by Aang energy sphere.

"Aaahhh!"

The energy sphere expands to the point where it blows most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air. Sokka lands outside the building. Aang, now partially obscured by the energy sphere and the maelström. Katara and I join Sokka behind some rubble, both shielding their faces from the wind.

"What happened?" Katara has to shout over the loudness of the sphere.

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso."

"Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try to calm him down."

me and Sokka Hang onto the rubble, trying not to get blown away. "Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!" We both yell.

Katara slowly approaches Aang, struggling against the wind, as Aang and his energy sphere slowly rise into the air. Aang, still suspended in mid-air inside his ball of raw energy. The contained storm continues to rage as Katara, Sokka and I cling desperately to the rocks at the bottom of the screen.

Katara starts shouting calmly "Aang, I know you're upset... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, plus LaTrell we're your family now."

towards the end of Katara's statement, Aang begins to descend when she is finished. His feet gently alight on the ground. The wind dies away. His eyes and arrow still glowing. We go up on either side of him.

"Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise."

"I told you before, where ever you go I go. Partners for life buddy."

Katara takes one of Aang's hands in her own. The glow instantly fades from his eyes and arrow markings. Grief-stricken and exhausted, he collapses into Katara's arms and she holds him around his shoulders as they kneel on the ground.

"I'm sorry." He says sadly.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Katara states.

"But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender."

Katara holds him tighter and Sokka puts a hand on Aang's shoulder. Now we are back in the sanctuary where Aang stands once again in front of the statue of Avatar Roku. Katara comes up behind him.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?"

Aang still looks at the statue "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

"Maybe you'll find a way."

We turn around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur has returned. The Momo, who has Aang and Katara in front of him and Sokka to his right. He runs to Sokka and deposits a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka begins to eat hungrily as the lemur dashes away. Aang, Katara and I watch with smiles on our faces.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka."

Sokka starts to speak with his mouth full "Can't talk. Must eat."

the lemur scurries up Aangs chest to perch on his head. "Hey little guy."

Now we all stand outside facing the Air temple while Aang has one arm touching Appa and the other one holding Momo.

"You, me, and 're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. LaTrell, Katara, Sokka..."

Aang looks over at us and Sokka still has his mouth full with a fruit still in hand.

"say hello to the newest member of our family." Aang says gesturing to Momo

Aang approaches us, the lemur on his arm.

"What are you going to name him?"

Aang surprised as the lemur jumps off his arm and returns a second later with a fruit. "Momo."

Sokka poised to bite a fruit that is no longer in his hand. Aang and Katara and I begin to laugh. Once we are in the air flying away from the temple I look back to see Aang staring at the temple ass it fades into the distance the farther Appa flies. Aang looks back with sadness as the clouds finally obscure his childhood home from view.

"Hey Aang, remember I'm the split Avatar now so we're pretty much brothers and I have airbending in me so technicality, you're not the last airbender."

He gives me a small smile and I return it and pat him on the back.

"Don't worry, well make this world a better place together."


	6. Chapter 5

We are all on Appa just flying while Sokka is reading a map.

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Sokka speaks up and I shrug my shoulders and look towards Aang.

"Weeelll, I know it's near water..." He says while looking back at us and I palm myself in the forehead. This is really going to be a long trip! Ugh I wish Michael or this so-called King of the Multiverse was here so one of them could help me learn my amazing powers and what more I could do.

I let out a sigh and look over the side of Appa as he is flying over an endless stretch of water.

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka says flatly.

I look over to see Katara mending a garment. Aang has his head turned back, watching her. Momo, who is also watching Katara, is sitting on Aang's left shoulder.

Oh this is the part when Aang tries to impress Katara!

"Momo, marbles please." Aang says while holding his hand out.

Momo scrambles into Aang's shirt making noises. He returns with a marble and hands it to Aang. Smiling eagerly and cupping the marble in his two hands "Hey Katara! Check out this airbending trick!"

Aang suspends the marble between his two hands and makes it whirl around and around in mid-air. He is grinning happily at Katara, wanting her attention. Katara is preoccupied, though, and does not look up from her sewing. I shake my head while holding my hands over my eyes.

"That's great, Aang." She says absent mindedly while still sewing.

Aang has a crushed look on his face that she did not notice, "You didn't even look."

Katara stops her sewing and looks at him "That's great!"

"But I'm not doing it now." He says sadly and his head drops down.

Sokka is lolling at the back of Appa's saddle with his arms crossed casually behind his head.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing."

"Hey man, he just working on his social skills on the girls since there we're basically weren't any girls at the air temples." I defend Aang he Sokka waves his hand at me dismissing me.

Katara stops her needle in midair and turns her head towards Sokka. Her face is a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things. Ain't that right LaTrell."

"Hey don't drag me into this mess." I say and make a small ball of fire and start messing with it.

"All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!" Katara says with exaggerated happiness. She glowers at Sokka and throws his pants at him. They hit him in the head.

I throw my fireball over the edge of Appa and start to laugh at Sokka.

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" He sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants. "Katara, PLEASE!"

"Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!" Aang says, he gives a pull on the reigns and Appa and swoops down in the sky, glowering. Next thing I know Me, Appa, Aang, Katara, and Sokka are on a beach. Snow-capped mountains are visible in the background.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka says and I agree with him, but hey I don't mind the break from flying. I snap my fingers and switch into my civilian clothes which is a black Marilyn Monroe shirt which she bites on a Chicago bulls jersey, white cargo shorts, and black and white Chuck Taylor's.

"How did you change so fast!" Sokka says looking at me with wide eyes as he stares at my probably weird clothes to him.

"All powerful being with immense powers! Duhhh!"

"Well how come you don't puff us to North Pole than!"

"Now what is the point of doing that and missing out on possible adventures we could have!" I say with a grin and he glares at me.

"Sokka is right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

Aang uses his hand to shade his face and looking out over the water "But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy? I said, aren't you boy?"

Aang nudges Appa conspiratorial with his elbow. Appa yawns on cue, but is obviously not actually tried. Aang sticks his thumb in the big bison's direction." I give them both thumbs up and pull out my black shades and white hat.

"Yeah, that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster."

Aang gasps excitedly and points out towards the water "LOOK!" A giant koi fish jumps out of the water. "That's why we're here..." Aang strips down to his underwear.

"... elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!" Aang dives into the water. A second later he leaps out again with a shocked expression on his face. "COLD!" He screams and falls back into the water.

Katara and Sokka looking at each other wryly while I just laugh to myself. Sokka makes the universal "he's crazy" signal by twirling his finger next to his head. Aang swimming out into the bay. Aang dives under the water and catches hold of an elephant koi.

The giant fish leaps out of the water with Aang riding on its back, his hands grasping the dorsal fin. The koi dives back into the water, carrying Aang with it.

Me and Katara watch Aang. She has an excited and interested look on her face, clearly enjoying his current antics. Sokka, Katara, Me and Momo stand on shore and watch Aang. Aang starts Laughing, he waves to Katara.

"Woo!" Katara yells while waving back.

"Yeah Aang ride that fish! Now bring it in so we can clean it, gut it, fry it, then eat it!" I say while puffing up one of my swords. Katara gives me a glare.

"What no eating the giant fish that looks so delicious!" She shakes her head and I let out a grunt a put my sword away.

Aang is laughing, ecstatic as he rides the giant koi fish. A couple of other fish follow behind, leaping in and out of the water. All the giant koi fish dive underwater, Momo is jumping up and down, watching Aang intently.

"He looks pretty good out there." Katara says with a smile.

"Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work." Sokka points out like the buzz killer he is.

Katara turns to see look at something, "No, Appa! Don't eat that!" Katara hurries off as me and Sokka continue to watch Aang.

Aang grins broadly at Katara, who runs towards the trees. Aang gets a disappointed look on his that she is no longer watching him.

Three elephant koi are visible swimming on the surface of the water. Two of the koi, including the one Aang is riding, veer off to the right. A shadow under the water is visible approaching the remaining elephant koi. Scene cuts to a close up of Sokka on shore.

"There's something in the water!" Sokka yells and I whistle to get Aang attention.

the last koi fish trying to leap out of the water, but being pulled under. Aang still riding his koi fish. Something is approaching him from behind. Momo, distressed, is jumping up and down. Katara, hearing the commotion, runs up beside us back on the beach.

"What's wrong?" Katara ask worried.

"Aang's in trouble." Sokka yells "Aang!"

"Get out of there!" Katara screams.

"Hurry up and get out of there before you get eaten!"

"Come back here! AANG!" Sokka yells

"AANG!" Me and Katara yell at the same time and waving our arms at him.

Aang waving back at us, misinterpreting their frantic gestures. The koi fish he is riding bucks and sends Aang headlong into the bay. He comes up a second after going under and spurts water out of his mouth. He is breathing heavily and gasping for air as an enormous serrated fin rises ominously from the water behind him. The fin was huge compared to a very tiny Aang against the fin's back drop. Aang turns around slowly to see what's following close behind him. His eyes widen and he screams in panic.

"Aaahhh!" Aang yells and leaps to the surface of the water and begins to run towards shore. The enormous fin turns and begins to chase him. He reaches the shore, running head first and full force into Sokka. Aang knocks Sokka off his feet and they both crash back towards the tree line.

I know this is wrong but I started laughing so hard at how Sokka can't take a break!

The fin turns and slowly heads back out to sea. Katara runs back to where Aang and Sokka are. Aang is putting his clothes back on while Sokka sits lumped up against the tree they skidded into.

"What was that thing?" She ask as I start to calm down from the laughing fit.

"I don't know."

"Lets call it.." I was interrupted by Sokka getting up and wiping his hands together

"Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road." I pout and soon enough snap my fingers and change back into my combat outfit.

All of a sudden Four green clad warriors fall on Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Momo from the trees. The first warrior grabs Sokka under his arms from behind. The second warrior pulls Katara's hood over her head. The third warrior grabs Aang by his shirt. The fourth warrior traps Momo in a small sack. Momo, Aang, Katara, and Sokka, all bound and blindfolded being thrown to the ground at the feet of their captors. Four sets of green-robed legs are visible in a circle around them.

Momo hits the ground "Oof!"

Aang is thrown to the ground "Ugh!"

Katara is thrown to the ground "Uhh..."

Sokka is thrown to the ground "Oof... Or we could stay a while...'

They Four green clad warriors turn to and face me.

"First off, bad ass, and second if you think I'm going like that, you got me fucked up." I say as I cross my arms across my chest.

They smirk at me and all attack at the same time but I make my skin hard as rocks to which they all punch but efforts fail at trying to bring me down.

"Okay, now that we are done trying to take the god down, can we get going to where ever you guys are taking us." They all glare at before picking up the Gaang and dragging them back to the village.

Once we got to the village I was face to face with their leader, Oyagi. He has long gray hair, with a high poofy ponytail on top of his head. Aang, Sokka, and Katara, still blindfolded, bound to a large pole in a fenced clearing. Momo, still in a sack, is at Aang's feet.

"You four have some explaining to do." Oyagi says

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi." Suki finishes

"Or you could guys just let us go and we'll be on our way because we were about to leave till you guys freaking ambushed us!" I say and they glare at me but I glare back.

"Please, with my powers, you guys don't scare me." I say and cross my arms.

"Yeah but they can hurt us! Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka says

Sokka's, Aang's and Katara's blindfolds are removed to reveal five young girls dressed in green. Their faces are painted white with red around their eyes, and they carry fans in their waistbands.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka says as he strains against the bonds.

Suki steps toward Sokka and shaking her fist at him "There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka says and laughing in disbelief

"Aww you done gone and fucked up now." I say shaking my head and laughing a bit.

Suki grabs him by the collar and shakes him.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna EAT WELL tonight." She says in a threatening tone.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." Katara says quickly saving Sokka ass.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." Aang says apologetic

Oyagi flanked by four of the female warriors. The houses of the village can be seen in the background.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!" Oyagi says while pointing at Aang

Aang face is a mixture of surprise and interest.

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang says

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

Aang, Sokka, and Katara are tied to as he speaks, which turns out to be the base Avatar Kyoshi's statue. She is dressed in the same green garments as the female warriors who captured Aang, Sokka, and Katara. Her face is painted white and there are two open fans in her hands. Aang looks down toward the ground and then back at Oyagi.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar."

Suki, the warriors, and Oyagi. their face shows shock and disbelief.

Suki shakes her fist at Aang "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

Aang grins widely. "That's me!"

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!" Oyagi says and walks off

The female warriors assume a fighting stance. Each warrior has two open fans in her hands. The four warriors move menacingly toward the helpless trio.

"Aang... do some airbending..." Katara says through gritted teeth.

Aang breaks his bonds and shoots himself into the air. He backflips over the top of Kyoshi's statue. He floats gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now includes other members of the village. Suki and her warriors gaze in shock and amazement at Aang.

"It's true... you are the Avatar!" Oyagi says in disbelief and I just smirk. I look over to the Kyoshi warriors staring at me and she blushes and looks away. My smirk gets bigger. Huh, I guess Multiversers do be pulling the most girls with just a simple grin.

Aang with a serious look on his face. In the background to his left Sokka and Katara are still tied to the statue base. Aang, realizing that he now has an audience, pulls the marble out from under his shirt.

"Now... check this out!" Aang says excitedly

Grinning like a fool, he does the same trick he had tried to impress Katara with earlier in the day.

The villagers cheering and jumping for joy. The villager toward the front right screams like a girl and gets so excited that he begins to foam at the mouth. He faints and falls forward. I start to laugh at him and laugh so hard that I "passed' out.

(Page Break)

Appa is lying on his side munching on fresh hay. Two villagers are caring for him. One villager scrubs his fur and another is buffing Appa's horns. Appa grunts happily and is clearly enjoying all the attention. Me, Momo, Aang, and Katara seated in front of a long wooden table. The table is covered with eighteen different plates of food. A villager enters and places another plate on the table and exits. Aang throws his arms up in the air happily.

"All right! Dessert for breakfast!" stuffing his face and talking with his mouth full "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!" Aang says excitedly and I nod in agreement and start to dig in also.

"Mmm... Katara you've got to try these!" Aang offers Katara a sweet

"Well, maybe just a bite..." She takes the candy from Aang as Momo seizes the opportunity and snatches another from his other hand.

"Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!" Aang says looking at Sokka who is very disgruntled sitting hunched and glowering in the corner of the room.

"Not hungry."

I spit out my food and Aang face as he peers around Katara's head. He is shocked. That makes two of us.

"But you're always hungry!" Me and Aang say at the same time.

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday."

"Oh yeahhh." I say and start to dig back into the food.

"They snuck up on me!" He counters

"Right. And then they kicked your butt." Katara says smugly.

"Would you like some ice for that burn!" I start laughing again while holding my stomach and give Katara a high-five.

Sokka gets up angrily "Sneak attacks don't count!" pacing around the room, gesticulating wildly to the air "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls." He has paced around to the breakfast table and is ferociously grabbing sweets off it. He begins to lower his voice and talk to himself. "Who do they think they are anyway?" Sokka grunts and shoves a sweet into his mouth. He walks off camera and out of the room. "Mmm... this is tasty."

"What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment." Aang says happily

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long." Katara counters.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town?" Aang turns around to look out the window at the two villagers working on Avatar Kyoshi's statue. "They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!"

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head."

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk."

Aang stands up and goes to the window. He looks down in surprise and confusion as the courtyard is full of little girls from the village, screaming and cheering at him. Me, Aang and Katara stare out the window. Aang's face breaks out in a large smile and he blushes. Katara, standing slightly behind him, crosses her arms, sticks her tongue out and makes a long, exasperated raspberry.

"Ohhh, somebody's jealous!" I smirk and she blushes.

"What, who me? Nooooo." She denies and crosses her arms.

"Okay whatever you say, I'll be asleep if you need me, so don't bother unless you guys are ready to leave or the village is attack or something." I say with a big yawn and walk into a room with a nice soft bed.

I take off my shirt and crash on the bed and as soon my head hits the pillow and drift off into sleep.

(Page Break)

"LaTrell! Wake up the village is under attack by firebenders!" I shot up and look at the door to see Katara standing there.

"Hurry up and get dressed and help fight!" She says as she runs off. I shake my head from the sleep and puff up my combat outfit back on and dash out side.

I look down in the main street only to see Zuko.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" to his men "Find him."

Zuko's army begins to search the town for Aang. A green form rushes silently past. The fan warriors attack Zuko's army. Suki heads directly for Zuko. As she is about to land on him, he turns his rhinoceros and she is swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hits the ground, Zuko aims a fire blast at her. Sokka steps in between Suki and the fire ball, deflecting it. Zuko, taken by surprise, falls off his rhinoceros.

I make it over by Sokka and Suki.

"Hey, you guys okay?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! We've could have used you like ten minutes ago!" Sokka yells at me.

"Hey I was asleep okay get off my back, besides, I'm here now aren't I."

Suki, Sokka, and I cautiously approach the prone Zuko. Zuko spins around on his hands shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the approaching warriors. He knocks them all to the ground and pulls himself to his feet. Zuko leaps to the middle of the street. I was the only one to block it and me and Zuko stare each other.

"Oh, it's the Avatar bodyguard, tell me where he is and I won't hurt you."

"Actually I'm the split Avatar now so motherfucker better show me some goddamn respect." I get in a firebending stance and Zuko glares at me and get into his stance.

"Hey! Over here!" Aang calls

"Finally!" Zuko says and charges at Aang.

"The fuck happened to my epic battle with Zuko?" I say as I let my stance down and sit on the side lines and watch the fight.

Zuko lets loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aang dodges them and, using his staff as a helicopter, flies toward Zuko. Zuko shoots another blast of fire, which knocks Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang leaps away and picks up two discarded fans. Zuko runs full force at Aang. Aang uses the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocks Zuko through the wall of a building. Aang drops the fans and picks up his staff. He throws it into the air and flies over the now burning town. I sigh and teleport to where ever Katara was. Aang lands next to me, and Katara who is helping a small child inside.

"Look what I brought to this place." Aang says upset.

"It's not your fault." Katara reassured

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

"Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

"I'll call Appa." Aang says sadly.

We all hop onto Appa and soon enough see Sokka runs up Appa's tail. Me, Katara, Aang, and Momo are waiting for him.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang says and Appa grunts and flies out of the town.

Appa flying away from the burning , Katara, and Sokka are sitting in the saddle on Appa's back. Aang is sitting behind Appa's head with the reins in his hands. His head is hanging down; he is clearly upset. Katara leans forward to speak to him

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang."

Without a word, Aang suddenly dives off of Appa's head into the bay, a determined expression on his face.

"What are you doing?!" Katara screams after Aang.

We watch in horror as Aang disappears under the water. A close up of the water's surface shows concentric rings Aang's dive has created. Several seconds go by before the unagi bursts out of the water, Aang riding on it. He has hold of both whiskers and forces the unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. Aang pulls back on the whiskers and the unagi spews water over the town. The stream continues long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun. A closer shot of the town shows it is now only smoldering.

Aang on the back of the unagi. He sees that Kyoshi is out of danger and let's go of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi rears its head and Aang jumps into the air just as Appa swoops down. Appa catches Aang in his front paws and flies off. Aang climbs into Appa's saddle. Katara, Sokka, and I are sitting, waiting for him.

"I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Aang says clearly expecting a lecture from Katara

"Yes, it was." She responds.

Katara hugs Aang. Aang's face lights up with joy and surprise. I give him a thumbs and his face turns a brighter red. The sun starts to set as team Avatar just saved the day.


	7. Chapter 6

So the four of us, Me, Katara, Aang, Sokka and Appa have been mounting for a while since Aang says it'll be a great idea to get some excercise and walk all the way were we are going. We start climbing the crest of a small hill. Just when I was about to open my mouth Aang smiles and spreads his arms wide.

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" He says and gesture the place behind him. A walled city rests atop a huge rock promontory and is accessible only by a narrow, switch back road. The city looks both impressive and impregnable, better than on TV. Huh, a lot of thing is better in person than on TV.

"I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi."

"Wow. We don't have cities like this in the South Pole." Katara says in awe.

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" Says in amazement and I palm myself in the forehead which hurts a lot when you have the strength of a... well a Multiverser.

"Well, let's go SLOW pokes! The real fun is inside the city!" Aang says and launches himself into the air and lands farther down the hill.

"Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

"You need a disguise." They look at me for my answer and I just shrug my shoulders, I have no idea why they thought that Aang needed a disguise.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?" Aang speaks up bringing me out of train of thought. Katara looks at Appa and grins.

Few minutes later and Aang wearing a huge fake head of hair and mustache made of some of Appa's hair. He is scratching underneath the wig.

"Ohh, this is so itchy!" He turns to Appa "How do you live in this stuff?" Appa grunts at him in response.

"Great! Now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka says while giving him a thumbs up. I give him two thumbs up and continue to stare at the city.

"Technically, Aang is 112 years old." Katara inquired, oh now I remember why he is the leader, because he's the oldest, even though he doesn't act or may I mention look like it.

Aang picks up his staff and using a fake, old man voice "Now let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits." I chuckle and get this best idea ever. I snap my finger and make myself look old too.

"Yeah you whipper snappers!" I lick my lips while smacking and walk over to Aang. "Let's get going! I have to take my pills by 8!"

We and be we I mean me and Aang begin to walk hunched over, using his staff as a walking stick and I using a giant stick I found on the ground. The four us walk up the access road. It took forever since me and Aang had to use a convincing old man walk.

Ha, even for the heck of it, I "fell" down and had a fit about getting up by myself!

"You guys are gonna love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world."Aang says and we look ahead to see a merchant is trying to get into the city, but the three guards are giving him trouble.

"Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is?" One of the gate guards says.

The guard is holding one of the offending cabbages. He crushes the cabbage in his hand, knocks those in the merchant's arms over the side of the access road. The guard then earthbends a lump of the ground, knocking the merchant's cabbage cart high into the air and over the side of the access road. The cart and all the merchant's cabbages plunge hundreds of feet to the valley floor below.

"Noo! My cabbages!" The merchants screams. It was so hard holding back a laugh when I heard the famous catchphrase.

The merchant looks over the side of the road as he laments.

"Just keep smiling..." Me and Aang whisper. We walk forward with a big smile. Katara titers uneasily, but she and Sokka follow. The guard who has just obliterated the cart walks forward to meet Aang. He earthbends a huge boulder out of the ground and holds it over Aang's head.

"State your business!" Just when I was about to stop the Sherade and take out this douche, Aang rushes forward out from under the rock in a move much too sprightly for his supposed age. He points an accusing finger at the guard and using his old man voice begins to speak.

"My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

The guard drops the stone behind Aang in surprise. Katara and Sokka, both terrified at what Aang is doing.

"Settle down, old-timer. Just tell me who you are." The guards says

"Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third, and these are my grand-kids. The other old-timer is my brother!"

Katara starts to smiling serenely "Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you."

The gate guard points to Katara "You seem like a responsible young woman. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!"

"We will." Katara says with a smile

The guard motion his buddy to let us pass. The four of us walk forward into the city with Sokka trailing.

"Wait a minute!" He grabs Sokka by the shoulder just after he passes. "You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's and Uncle's bags."

"Good idea!" Aang says.

"No! It's a great idea!" I add

Me and Aang throw our bags to Sokka. The four of us are at the gate, which is stone and consists of three movable, interlocking stone walls. We are shocked by the size and power of this fortification. The gates begin to close again as the four of us move to pass through it. We are inside the gate and looking over a railing at the interior of the city. First thing I see are many houses with roofs painted in Earth Kingdom green. There are chutes all over the city with crates and packages sliding along them.

"This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down."

"Great, so they get their mail on time." I say before Sokka could say it.

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes..."

Aang smiles mischievously, looking slightly, he stares off into space, oh wait, he's having a flashback of him and Bumi riding these things. A few minutes of climbing later we make into a crate me and Aang are pumped and excited for this while Katara and Sokka look terrified.

"One ride, then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor."

"This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!"

"Aw quit worrying this will be **FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!**"

As I was about to finish my sentence we go down an initial vertical drop. It is intimidating. As she finishes, the bin drops into the chute and we rocket away. As the accelerate down the chute, a neighboring chute becomes visible in the background. It is clearly going to merge with the chute our group is in. A rack of spears is dropping down this other chute and after the two paths merge, Sokka is soon ducking to avoid getting killed. Katara and Sokka start making distressed noises as they try to avoid the spears.

"**HOLY SHIT AANG DO SOMETHING OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU IN THE AFTER LIFE!**"

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Aang says and starts rocking the bin back and forth in the chute. He soon derails us out of the chute and our bin free-falls onto a rooftop below.

At this moment, the bin with our group falls into view of a bunch of guards, shocking the audience. The frame stops with the accompanying sound effect of an egg-timer going off.. Aang has grabbed the front of the bin and is apparently trying to pull it up, his foot in Katara's face. Sokka is panicking in the back which cause him to grab the collar of my shirt choking me.

"Sokka. Let. Go!" I choke out and Sokka let's go and I breath in a truck load full of air.

"Sorry!" Sokka apologizes.

We speed up again as Aang airbends to propel the bin back into the air. Within a seconds or two we have managed to drop back into a chute and are rocketing down once again.

"Aang, do something! Use your airbending!" Katara yells

"Yeh! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster!" Aang blasts air behind them, making them speed up. City dwellers looking at us in alarm as we whiz by down the chute. As they approach the drop down of the last major chute, we all scream as we see the off-load point just in front of them. The off-load has a package on it that they will hit. An earthbender next to it moves the package.

we breathe a sigh of look forwards and start to scream again. Rather than hit the package, we hit the side of the trench and run off the track again. We all fall out of the bin and are falling, but Aang airbends us each back into the bin. We bounce off a roof and into a man's work room, destroying his pottery. We bounce off his floor and out the window opposite the one we came in.

"Sorry!" Me and Aang yell.

We drop into someone's living room and fly through their house. Outside we crash through the wall of the balcony and drop again, screaming, might as well add the Sokka screams like a girl! which made me stop screaming in fear and start laughing at him then back to screaming out of fear. I look down to see the merchant earlier, fondly shaking one of his cabbages. He looks up and jumps back as the bin and the we all fall onto the cabbage cart, totally destroying it, blowing cabbages all over the place. All of us land in a heap and Aang's disguise is now gone.

"My cabbages! You're gonna pay for this!" The merchant says and soon enough the four of us are quickly surrounded by soldiers.

"Two cabbages please." Aang says sheepishly.

"And we'll take that to go please." I add and Sokka smacks himself on the forehead. Soon enough we are in King Bumi's throne chamber. It is decorated in shades of Earth Kingdom green. The aged King sits on his throne in the distance, for it is a large room. The King, who wears the same crazy expression, even though he looks ancient. The King looks upon us four, and the guards behind us forces us to kneel.

"Mmm?" King Bumi said while rubbing his chin.

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages." The guard tells his King, man if I wasn't raised in the hood I would call that man loyal but I was so instead I yelled out snitch.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" The merchant yells

"How about I cut off your head!" I yell and run over towards him and soon enough the guards earthbend my feet to the ground which I could easily broke out of but better not to reveal myself too quickly.

"Let me at him! **LET ME AT HIM!**" I bark but the guards settle me down and the merchant is hiding behind one of the guards. They put me back next to the Gaang in a kneeling position.

"Silence! Only the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, Sire?" The guard speaks up to the merchant then back to the King.

He looks at each in turn. Sokka is nervous, Katara hopeful, and Aang tries to act like he's invisible. I just look calm disregarding what just happened.

"Throw them... a feast!"

Guards make noises of surprise, the merchant of chagrin.

"Huh?"

"**FUCK YES! FOOD!**" I yell and soon enough we are seated at a table loaded with food. Momo eats goodies on the right side of the table. We all sit and I dig into the feast since he was offering while the three seated, with Aang in the middle. Behind them King Bumi stands.

"Heheh! The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin." King Bumi says.

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat."

"I do!" I yell and snatch the chicken from his plate and stuff it into my mouth.

King Bumi turns to Sokka "How about you? I bet you like meat." He sticks the drumstick in Sokka's mouth.

Sokka starts chewing "Mmm!"

Katara starts talking to Aang "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked? " She makes cukoo motions at the side of her head as she says the latter. King Bumi moves to take his seat at the opposite end of the table.

"So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?"

"I'm from... Kangaroo Island."

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppin!"

Silence is broken by my and Sokka's laughter, the other two look at us like we grown a third head.

"What? It was pretty funny."

"Seriously." I say

"So, what about you with the hoodie. Where are you from?" I stop eating and sallow my food.

"Oh, I'm from-"

"He's from the Fire nation, he didn't like it there and decided to travel the world." Katara speaks up for me.

"Yeah, what she said." I say dragging out the 'h' in yeah.

"Hmm, interesting." Bumi says and I just nod and continue to eat what little food I had left.

King Bumi yawns "Well, all these good jokes and telling from where we are from are making me tired. Guess it's time to the hay."

As he ends his sentence, he suddenly throws another drumstick at Aang, I try to catch it but it slips just an inch from my grasp, Aang airbends it to a standstill, though he is very surprised. It spins in the air in front of him. The guards draw breath in surprise.

"There's an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender, the Avatar!" He stands. Aang drops the drumstick, trying to act like he did not just reveal himself."Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?"

(Page Break)

Aang stands and spreads his arms wide in a gesture of defeat.

"Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out" looks under the table, "no firebenders here. So, good work everybody." Puts his arms around his Sokka and Katara and together we stand with taking one last drum stick. "Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!"

The four of us have been walking backwards to the door, but the guards stops us. King Bumi in the foreground looking at us.

"You can't keep us here. Let us leave." Katara says and Bumi turns and raises an eyebrow.

"Lettuce leaf?" He picks up a lettuce leaf from the plate in front of him and takes a bite. Sokka leans over to speak in a low voice to the others.

"We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts."

King Bumi now very serious "Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber."

"Wait, which one are we talking about?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

We start being led out by guards, King Bumi looks mad and chomping on lettuce. A wall that is torn open by earthbending. The four of us are thrust in and the "door" is closed by earthbending. The chamber is beautiful, spacious and furnished with three comfortable beds.

"This is a prison cell? But it's so nice." Katara says taking a seat in one of the beds

"He did say it was newly refurbished." Aang counters.

"Nice or not, we're still prisoners."

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be."

"Forget about your challenges, Katara why did you make up a fake story for me?"

"Because who knows how he'll react to a person claming to be a God!"

"But I'm a God and I can take of myself, _**Mother!**_"

"I am not your mother!"

"Well your acting like at!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you need to stop fighting and we need to figure a way out of this cell."

"She started it." I mumble and look around the cell

Aang smiles and points "The air vents!"

"If you think we're gonna fit through there then you're crazier then that king." Sokka quips. It is a small circular hole in the wall.

"We can't, but Momo can." Aang says and picks up Momo from the bed. "Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here!"

Aang stuffs Momo face first into the vent. But having no luck in getting him any farther.

"Go on, boy, get Appa!" Aang says still struggling to get him through.

He stops, only to have Momo's behind dangle from the vent. He is stuck.

"Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?"

Momo tries to free himself, but fails "Appa is a ten ton flying bison, I think he could figure something out."

"Well, no point in arguing about it now." She gets in a bed. "Get some rest, Aang. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow."

Aang walks dejectedly over to the last unoccupied bed. I make a cloud that will let me sleep on it and drift off into sleep.

King Bumi: First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion.

Cut to Aang who has no reaction. A cough is heard in the background. Cut back to the King.

"I'm waiting."

"I... guess it's fine."

"Excellent! You passed the first test."

"Really?"

King Bumi thinking "Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more... challenging."

Aang's expression becomes angry. He airbends his feet to run in an instant up to King Bumi.

"I don't have time for your crazy games! Gimme my friends back! We're leaving!"

"Ohh, I thought you might refuse..."

At this moment a "door' is opened by guards holding Katara and Sokka in the corridor beyond. While I have earthbended cuffs on my hands and feet. The guards place small rings on one of their fingers which contract to fit snugly as soon as they are worn. Sokka and Katara struggle to take off the rings, but can't.

" ...so I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be COMPLETELY covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate."

The ring on Sokka's finger. The ring starts to grow.

"Ah! It's already creeping!"

Aang turns to King Bumi "I'll do as you want."

King Bumi grinning evilly "Mmm!"

Eh, I'm bored so I'll think I take a nap I already know how this will turn out so might as well! I knock myself out and instantly pass out.

(Page Break)

"Your final test is a duel and as a special treat you may choose your opponent. Point and choose."

I start waking up to see Aang and Bumi on a podium.

"LaTrell, why did you knock yourself out!" Sokka ask and I see the crystal has covered almost every part of their body except their face.

"Oh, well I was tired and bored okay! Get off my back." I say and look forward. Two enormous gladiator type characters show up to flank King Bumi. The champion on the left is a muscular man with a nasty smile and a huge axe. The champion on the right is a mammoth fighter who looks like he relies upon brute strength. Aang is terrified.

"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?"

"Choose wisely." King bumi says with a smile.

Aang looks between the King and the two champions.

"I... choose... you!" He is pointing at King Bumi.

"Haha! Wrong choice!" King Bumi, with some effort, corrects his lumped posture. He dumps his robes to reveal a surprisingly muscular physique for such an old man. He is clearly formidable and Aang recoils, realizing his mistake. The King is also apparently a master earthbender, for he immediately stamps the ground, blowing Aang far out into the arena. He lands in the dust. King Bumi launches himself off the balcony and lands close to Aang. He laughs evilly and looks down at Aang.

(Page Break)

"You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see."

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" Aang says wanting to choose again.

"There are no 'take-back-sees' in my kingdom. You might need this!"

King Bumi motions to a guard who throws Aang his staff. King Bumi immediately launches several boulders at him which Aang dodges.

"Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." Bumi says and launches another boulder at Aang, who dodges and launches himself into the air.

"Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back." The King launches another stone at Aang which misses, but explodes upon impacting the ceiling of the arena. The debris knocks Aang to the ground and he loses his staff as he falls. Aang gets back up as King Bumi begins walking around. With each turn he makes a huge pillar of rock block Aang's path. One of them catches Aang in the gut as it rises into the air.

"Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!"

Aang jumps off the pillar, riding one of his famous airballs. He rides the wall of the arena and approaches the King from his right. He launches a huge gale at his opponent, who blocks it with a sheet of stone raised from the floor of the arena. The King emerging from behind the stone shield, a smile on his face.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here!" The King, who drops his smile. "Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" Aang drops off his airball and the King, who kicks over the stone sheet and begins to raise it on earth dug out of the arena's surface. He shoots the earth underneath the stone sheet at Aang which knocks him over. The King strikes the ground with his fist, sending a shock wave through the arena surface right at Aang. Aang flips backwards and avoids the shock wave, but now is close to the rear wall of the arena.

"How are you going to going to get me from way over there?"

Aang looks determined and begins to run to his opponent. King Bumi uses the side of his foot to dash the earth. The ground around Aang becomes quicksand and he falls in. The King raises two boulders and sends them to smash the struggling Aang. He escapes just in time as the rocks smash together. Aang jumps straight at his opponent, unleashing a blast of wind that knocks him and the stone sheet he stands upon back against the wall of the arena. The King raises one of the boulders from where he had just failed to crush Aang and pulled it back towards him at frightening speed. Aang sees it just in time and does a backflip that barely allows him to get up and over the flying boulder.

The boulder of course moves on to almost crush the King, but he breaks it into many pieces as it reaches him. With tremendous effort, King Bumi tears the entire gate area of the arena out of the ground and holds it over his head. Aang screams in terror and begins to run in circles, creating a tornado. The King throws the massive earth mound, but the tornado grabs it and throws it back at him. As it reaches King Bumi he bisects it neatly in two. Aang appears between the rock pieces and pins the King with his staff. The King smiles and looks up. Aang also looks up as a little piece of rock bounces off his head. Overhead hovers one of the two halves of rock, ready to crush them both.

"Hehe! Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart."

The King throws the rock to the side of the arena. He then falls backwards into the floor, disappearing and leaving a Bumi shaped hole. Aang is flabbergasted.

"Huh?"

A hole opens up in the floor of the balcony and the King emerges, the hole closing instantly beneath him. Aang, using his staff as a helicopter blade, lands on the balcony.

"You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question."

"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests." Aang protest. I start to stand up and start poping my bones.

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

"Oh come on!" Sokka complains

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What... is my name?" Aang, who does not have a ready answer.

"From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." King Bumi says while leaving.

"How am I supposed to know his name?"

"Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle." Katara says

"I got it!" Sokka speaks up

"Yeh?" Aang says cheering up

"He's an earthbender, right? Rocky!" Silence, followed by a cough in the background. "You know, because of all the rocks?"

"You dumbass." I whisper.

"We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup."

"Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall. I saved his pet and I had a duel." Aang says with his thinking face on.

"And what did you learn?"

"Well, everything was different than I expected."

Katara a piece of crystal growing into her cheek "And...?"

"Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would." Realization sweeping his features. "I know his name!"

We make our way to the throne room, once there Aang and the King stand opposite each other. King Bumi is once again hunched over and in his regular green robes.

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." King Bumi, who begins to laugh and snort. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" He runs and hugs the old King.

"Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

Aang's old friend rubs Aang's head. Me, Katara and Sokka approach from the left, they still encased in crystal.

"Uh, over here!" Katara says

"Little help?" Sokka also puts in. I just hold up my cuffs so he gets the idea.

the King which makes a pulling back gesture with a fist, shattering the crystal from around both water tribe members and the rocks from my cuffs on my hands and feet. Crystals and rocks fly all over and King Bumi catches a piece of the crystal.

"Genemite is made of rock candy." He takes a bite. "Delicious!"

"So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?" Katara says.

King Bumi "Who you calling old?" Says annoyed then pauses. "Okay. I'm old."

"Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?"

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people, hehe (snort! snort!), but I do have a reason." Turning to Aang. "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius! Aang smiles,clasps his hands together in thanks, and bows.) "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation." Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulder. "And you'll need Momo too. And you'll need your split Avatar to help also." He says looking at me and smiling.

"How did you know I was the split Avatar?" I question.

"You talk in your sleep." He starts laughing and I laugh with him.

"Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!"

A moment later a delivery bin flies by, King Bumi at the front, Aang in the back and I in the middle. We are having a blast as the air rushes by them. Soon enough we go flying off the rails and hit the merchant cabbage patch and smokes fills the sky.

"My cabbages!" The merchant says in anguish.

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying the story be sure to leave a review of what you guys thought about this chapter! **

**But the real reason I'm doing a authors note is because its time to make some O'Cs! **

**The O'Cs will be made by you the viewers! **

**If your interested be sure to PM:**

**Character Name: **

**Age (14-18)**

**Height**

**Bending **

**Weapons**

**Personality (1-3)**

**Background history**

**Team Avatar or Other side **

**Outfit **


	8. Chapter 7

So now we are in the middle of a forest. Just me, Aang and Katara sitting on a natural stone patio. A noisy little stream exits the ground from underneath the stone ledge. Katara is folding her sleeping bag while Aang lies back in the exposed roots of an overturned tree. Finally Sokka comes back with a sack full of something.

"Finally dinner!" I yell and Aang looks at us.

"Great, you're back! What's for dinner?"

"We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that... might just be rocks. Dig in!" Sokka says and throws one of the nuts that might be a rock over his shoulder. It lands near Momo. We all look at each other then back to Sokka.

"Seriously, what else ya got?" Me and Katara say at the same time and Sokka peers with one eye into the bag, hoping to find something else. Momo, eyeing the nut like object with suspicion. He chitters and picks it up. He taps it on a nearby stone to no effect. The he cocks back and wraps it hard on the stone. At that moment, a huge, startling noise disrupts the forest's calm. The group and Appa look up at the noise.

"What was that!?" Sokka says and Momo was looking befuddled over at Sokka. He turns to look back at the nut like object in his hand. He blinks twice. He drops the nut onto the stone and another huge sound echoes through the forest, startling Momo again. He jumps out off. The four of us are looking left to where Aang points.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang says and me Aang and Katara rush off in the direction of the noise, leaving Sokka waving his arms at them.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms – not toward them?" Sokka says and I turn around while still running.

"In this case I would but I'm not staying behind to be left alone in the forest!" I yell and continue after Aang and Katara.

I finally caught up with Aang and Katara, followed closely by Sokka. We are looking down a river bed. The river has been reduced to a small stream. A young earthbender is practicing his art in the river bed, and the four of us watch him move around a huge boulder.

"An earthbender!" Katara says and I smack myself in the head.

"Of course he's an Earthbender! He did just move a boulder!" I hiss at her and she was about to respond before she could respond Aang cuts in.

"Let's go meet him!" He says and Sokka speaks up.

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously." Katara who has clearly ignored her brother's warning by running way out into the river bed to address the young earthbender.

"Hello there, I'm Katara! What's your name?" The young earthbender looks over at Katara in surprise, drops his rock and runs back down the river bed. As he runs, he earthbends a load of rock into the riverbed, blocking pursuit.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang says and I just shake my head.

"We just wanted to say "hi"." Katara mumbles to herself.

"Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!" Aang says and my stomach roars.

"Which means no nuts for dinner!" Aang, Katara and I run off towards the village.

Soon enough we make it to the market and Aang walks over to a hat stand.

"Great hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it." Aang turns to Sokka with the hat on and laughs. Meanwhile, Katara has noticed the young earthbender from the river bed enter a nearby building.

"Hey!" Katara yells and runs off in pursuit.

"Hey guys, Katara just ran off!" I say and we all go chasing her in the direction we saw her go in.

"Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?" Katara say,

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid." Haru says. Soon enough me, Aang and Sokka enter.

"No she doesn't, we saw you earthbending." Aang says.

"It's not good to lie, especially in front of your mom." I say and smirk.

Haru mother gets up and closes the door and the windows get shut.

"They saw you doing what?" She says some what angrily.

"They're crazy, mom, I mean, look at how they're dressed!" Haru says and points towards us. All four of us look at our clothing.

"Well, I think my combat outfit looks badass." I defend myself and Haru mother looks at him.

"You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!" From outside a heavy knock on the door is heard and Sokka quickly parts the window blinds to identify the intruders.

"Open up!" The guy speaks up.

"Fire Nation! Act natural!" Sokka whispers shout. Haru's mother opens the door and a Fire Nation soldier enters. The others caught freeze-frame in the midst of some very unconvincing "normal" poses. The top of the barrel that Aang is leaning upon shifts and his hand goes into the water up to his shoulder. Cut back to the soldier and Haru's mother.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week." Haru's mother says

"The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?" The soldier says and produces a fireball in his hands and smiles. Everyone takes a step back from the soldier. Well all except for me.

"Fire is sometimes so hard to control." He says and he looks at me.

"You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" He question as he gets closer.

"Maybe hot breath. I'm pretty popular in the Fire nation." I say with a grin and his eyes grow with realization.

"Your Kronos!" He says and before he could yell I airbend and blew him out the shop and he crashes into a market breaking it on impact.

I step out the shop and he looks up at me with fear in his eyes and I crouch down in front of him.

"So the shop behind me. Is off-limits. Got it?" I say and make a ball of fire in my hand.

"We wouldn't want another good soldier getting hurt by the famous Kronos now would we? I mean you did say fire is so hard to control." I say with an evil smirk and he nods before he gets up and runs off.

I walk back into the shop and close the door like nothing ever happen.

"So the fire nation won't be coming here for a while now. Anyways how long have they been coming here?" I say while leaning on the door.

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." She says and Haru speaks up

"They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Well I can, the fire nation fears me and have wanted posters of me already." I say and Sokka shakes his head

"No you'll just be causing more trouble for these people and with that guy heading back I'm sure he'll tell the fire lord whats going on." I get a frown on my face and mumble buzz kill.

"But, Haru's an earthbender, he can help." Katara added and Haru's mother shut that down quickly.

"Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities."

"How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are."

"You don't understand."

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?"

"They could take Haru away! Like they took his father." She says and Katara goes wide-eyed. Both look pained.

(Page Break)

Haru and our group have entered, the late say sun pours in.

"My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning."

"Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." Aang says and I look over to Appa with his mouth stuffed with hay. He looks over at Aang, stops chewing for a few seconds. Then begins chewing again. Haru and Katara leaving the group of buildings, apparently going for a walk.

"I wonder where they are going?" Aang says and I just shrug and lay down on my cloud.

(Page break)

Later that night I turn over to see Momo is sitting in the window of the outbuilding on Haru's farm. The group is ready for bed and in their sleeping bags. Aang lies over the top of Appa, looking at Katara.

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man." Katara says

"You must have really inspired him." Aang adds

"I guess so."

"Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn." Sokka says and I let out a loud groan.

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" Aang complains

"Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night." He says and Katara gets a sly grin on her face.

"I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts."

"Good night." Sokka says and Aang, Katara, and I laugh, then Katara blows out the lamp.

(Page break)

Once I wake up I start to pack my thing and soon enough Katara walks in tearing her hair in anguish.

"They took him! They took Haru away!" Katara goes on and Aang is the first to speak up.

"What?"

"The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation. It's all my fault, I forced him into earthbending."

"Slow down, Katara, when did this happen?" Sokka says and puts his arm around her shoulder and holds her hand in genuine concern.

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight."

"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone." He says and dropping his head.

"We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru."

"...and why would they do that?" I say and Katara gets a determined look on her face.

"because they're going to arrest me for earthbending."

Me, Sokka, and Aang all look at each other and concerned before I knew it Sokka is rolling a boulder on top of an air vent.

"I thought you were crazy at first, Katara, but this might work. There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines, all Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and – tada! Fake earthbending."

When Katara and Sokka and finish rolling the boulder on top of the vent, Sokka is leaning on the rock they have just moved with a self-satisfied grin on his face. When he is done, I look up to show a none-too pleased Katara, hands on her hips, looking over at Aang.

"Aang. Did you get all that?"

We all look over to Aang, who is paying no attention at all. He sits cross-legged in front of the vent, blowing air and a little butterfly in front of him while Momo watches.

"Sure, I got it."

"Do you remember your cue?"

"Yeh, yeh, just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this."

"By "this" do you mean intentionally getting captured by an army of ruthless firebenders?"

"Exactly! That's fun stuff."

"Well he's got the fun part down!" I say and clap my hands together and Sokka shakes his head.

Sokka goes off and hides behind the rock Aang is while me and Katara are just standing while a band of Fire Nation soldiers coming down to the path towards us.

"Here they come! Get in your places!" Sokka whispers.

I run in from the left, Katara from the right, meeting right in front of the soldiers.

"Get out of my way, pipsqueak!" I say and Katara glares at me.

"How dare you call me "pipsqueak" you giant-eared cretin!"

"What did you call me?" I say getting my voice dangerous low.

"A giant-eared cretin! Look at those things," She puts her hands up to her ears and fans out her fingers in imitation of huge ears "Do herds of animals use them for shade?"

"You better back off!" I say and pull out one of my swords for effect.

"I will not back off! I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!"

"That's it – you're going down!" I pull out both my swords and slowly walk over to her.

"I'll show you who's boss – earthbending style!" Katara assumes a mock earthbending stance as she shouts her challenge. I stop abruptly to show Katara frozen, with the rock she is supposed to be "earthbending" still sitting over the grate. After a few moments of embarrassed silence, she repeats herself angrily.

"I said, "earthbending style!"" She says louder and soon enough Aang finally reacts, jumping up into the air and coming down onto the grate. The air rushing up raises the rock to reveal Momo behind it.

"That lemur! It's earthbending!" One of the soldiers say and I hold everything back from laughing.

"No, you idiot! It's the girl!" I yell while face palming myself and putting my swords away.

"Oh, of course." He says and the rock falls back down on the grate

"I'll hold her!" I say holding Katara in place. "You've got 12 hours to find Haru, we'll be right behind you." I say in a whisper.

As they take Katara away, I turn to face Sokka and Aang and look at Momo

"Momo, you have some big ears!" I say and they shake their heads.

"Come on, lets follow them." Sokka says and we get on Appa.

Soon enough we are over the village's port where a Fire's Navy ship is docked, I look around and I finally see Katara wearing a brown sackcloth over her blue robe. She is in a wheeled transport with other prisoners being taken to the prison ship. Aang, Sokka, and I are in the crowd watching her being taken aboard. Cut to a sky shot of Appa following the Fire Navy ship from afar. In the distance, a rig or offshore platform is seen. This is the Fire Navy ship's destination. It is huge, dark, industrial and foreboding. In the background a bloody sunset casts its last rays of light over the complex. Aang is in Appa's driver's seat, Sokka in the passenger section and me all the way in the back.

"She'll be fine, Aang, Katara knows what she's doing." Sokka reassure Aang.

(Page Break)

We head back to the village and Aang and Sokka decided to wait back at Haru's mother house while I went out to explore the village some more. I explored the markets only to find that they didn't sell nothing I wanted except for more daggers. I was going to make my way back until I saw the most beautiful girl at a jeweler market. She has ginger hair with pale skin like she just came from the fire nation. She wore a Earth-Kingdom dress the goes down mid-way on her thighs.

I felt my mouth hit the ground and my eyes bulge out so was stunning. I haven't felt this way since I saw my crush for the first looks short from afar, only one way to find out if its true. I furiously shake my head and get the balls to walk over to her.

Once I make it over to her I start to notice more about her. She has hazel green eyes, and just tall enough to reach my shoulders. She has a heart shape face with a slightly pointed nose. She looks more beautiful up close that makes my heart stop for a second.

"Hello." She greats with a smile and her smile makes my heart stop for a second. I spaced out until I remember there's a really cute girl in front of me.

"OH! um... hey. Hehe." I greet nervously.

_'Smooth.' _

Shut up inner thoughts. She starts to giggle she holds her hand out and it took me a minute to finally raise my hand up to meet her and get a firm grip on her hand.

"Jasmine." She says with a smile and I smile back.

"I'm LaTrell, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jasmine." I say and she nods.

"Umm so do you live around here?" I ask and she gesture towards her clothes.

"Yeah, its kinda obvious. Hahaha." She laughs and her laugh makes my heart flutter. Oh my DAZE! I think I'm falling in love.

"Oh this looks so beautiful." She says and picks a shiny blue jem and shows me.

"Yeh she is... I mean it is." I say and she smirks and turns her back to me to put the jem down. While she does that I smack myself in the forehead so hard that it makes me fall down but I get back up just in time to see her look at me.

"Yehh but its obvious you're not from here." She says and I look down at my combat outfit.

"Well in my defense, this is my combat outfit so I think its badass." I say and she smiles and shake her head.

"So, see anything you like?" I ask and she points to a necklace with the earth-kingdom and fire nation symbol combined with the earth-kingdom symbol in the middle and the fire nation surrounding it.

"My mother was from the fire nation but she left and settle down here with my father who is from the earth-kingdom of course. My dad taught me earthbending. So I'm a earthbender." She says with a smile then it turns into a frown.

"They both died some time ago thanks to some thugs..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How are you able to stay here?"

"I still stay in my house but when ever the Fire nation comes around I just hide. I also go into the woods and pick some fruit for me to eat." She says with a bit of a sad look.

"...How much for that." I ask the merchant and point to the necklace she pointed to early.

"One sliver piece." He says and Jasmine looks at me I dig in my pockets and poof a gold piece. I pull it out and place it in his hand.

"Well that do?" I ask and his eyes go wide and nod furiously and I grab the necklace and hand it to Jasmine.

"Wow. This is the nicest thing anybody has done for me." She says and looks up at me.

"It doesn't have to be the last." I say and she gets a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Come travel with me and my friends, I can show you the world and I'll see to it that you don't have to struggle any more Jasmine." I say with a small smile.

"But with if your other friends don't want extra mouths to feed?" She ask worried.

"Then I'll convince them, don't worry I'll fend for you." I say as we start to walk towards her house since the merchant told us we were holding up the line.

"I don't know this is my home and if I leave I feel like I'll be letting my parents go..." She says and looks down. We stop in front of her house.

"Hey," I say softly and use my index finger to lift her chin up. "I promise you that your parents would want a better life for you then to be staying here and grieving over their deaths." She looks up at me with watery eyes and buries her head in my chest while giving me a tight hug.

"I promise Jasmine, I'll be your new family. You'll always have your parents in your heart. And so that you never forget them," I pull away from the hug and gently grab the necklace from her hand and put it on her. "You have the strength of an Earthbender but the heart of a firebender." She smiles up at me as I wipe a tear off her face.

"Okay, I'll come with you." She says and I smile down at her. "You should go pack, I'll wait here." She nods and walks inside the house.

(Page Break)

We make our way back with basket full of food and Jasmine has a book bag full of here clothes and some personal belongings. I see that Aang and Sokka we're standing by Appa.

"Hey there you are! we've been waiting for you!" Sokka says and I shrug my shoulders and show them the basket full of food.

"But I got us real food instead of nuts." I say and Aang get a big smile on his face while Sokka cross his arms.

"Show off. Hey who is that!" Sokka says while pointing a finger at Jasmine

"That is Jasmine. She is a friend and she is coming along with us." I say and Sokka opens his mouth to say something but I speak up.

"She is not a fire nation spy Sokka. She will not steal our stuff while we are sleeping. We can trust her." I say and he closes his mouth and sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Come on we have to go get Katara and Haru." Sokka says and I show Jasmine a smile and she returns it and we hop on Appa.

(Page break)

After waiting a while on Aang, he finally leads Katara back to the edge of the rig's main platform where Appa, Sokka, Jasmine, and I are waiting.

"Your 12 hours are up, where's Haru? We've got to get out of here." Sokka says as Aang hops off the platform and onto Appa. Sokka holds her arm out to Katara.

"I can't." She says simply

"We don't have much time, there are guards everywhere. Get on."

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked worried

"I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on these people." She says and I, Sokka and Aang have jumped off Appa, who floats in the air beside the platform, and are sitting in a triangle on the rig's edge.

"What do you mean you're not leaving!?"

"We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them."

"Maybe she's right. What do you say, Sokka?"

"I say you're both crazy!" A searchlight comes close by and we get down until it passes. "Last chance, we need to leave – now!"

"No."

"I'm sorry Sokka but she is right, these people gave up on hope and need to know it is time to rebel against the fire nation."

"I hate when you get like this." Another search light comes close. "Come on, we better hide." He says and I turn to look at Jasmine.

"You coming or would you rather stay with Appa?" I ask Jasmine and she thinks about it and jumps off Appa and into my arms. I stare into her eyes for a sec before I blush and put her down.

"Come on, let's get going before we lose them." I say and she nods.

Aang whispering something to Appa, who flies off silently. Soon enough we are all crouching among the boxes.

"We don't have much time. What are we gonna do?"

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane." We all are looking unhappy at this idea. "The Warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!" Aang adds

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka adds in.

"I'm just tossing ideas around." Aang says

"I tried talking the earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn't work. If there was just a way to help them help themselves." Katara says while thinking of something

"For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock... something they can bend." I add.

"But this entire place is made of metal."

"No, it's not. Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal – In other words, earth." Aang says finally showing off that brain of his.

Katara, Sokka, Jasmine, and I are back in the prisoner deck area. We are looking down into an enormous ventilation shaft which is capped by a grate similar to the ones seen earlier near the mine where Katara got arrested.

"It's almost dawn, we're running out of time! Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"It should. These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale. " I say and she nods

"There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending, the coal only has one place to go – right back here."

It is now morning. A moment later, however, we are surrounded by six Fire Nation soldiers pointing their spears at them and prisoners, including Tyro and Haru. More Fire Nation guards ring the bottom edge of the shot.

"There's the intruder!" One soldiers says and I draw my swords as Sokka draws his boomerang.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" Sokka says.

"Katara stop! You can't win this fight!" Tyro says. Haru, who looks stunned at his father's pronouncement. Katara has an equally stunned look.A few moments later, the Warden arrives.

"Listen to him well, child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand." The warden says and I glare at him.

We are still surrounded by the soldiers, who begin to close in. Then the grate, where air begins to rush out, followed by dust and pebbles. Then a living river of coal erupts from the grate, eventually tearing it away. An eruption of coal as it shoots high into the air over the deck, blasting the grate away. The Warden, clearly shocked and dismayed. The coal lands in a massive pile between the earthbenders and the firebenders. The shot then widens to show the prisoners looking at the pile of earth that has just appeared. Aang drops from the sky and lands on it, covered in coal dust. He coughs it off as Katara runs up to the top of the coal.

"Here's your chance, earthbenders!" She grabs a lump of coal and raises it high. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!"

Haru begins to move forward, but Tyro stops him. Various prisoners begin to shrink backward, eschewing open conflict. Katara, still holding up the lump of coal, with the Warden and his men visible over her shoulder.

"Hahaha! Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them?" Katara lowers the coal, shock on her face. "How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed."

Katara still stands on the coal, her shoulders slumped, looking defeated and lonely. The Warden turns to walk back into the rig. As he does, a lump of coal flies and hits him in the back of the head. He turns in anger. Haru, prisoners standing behind him, twirling some lumps of coal above his raised left hand. His expression is severe. The Warden, who launches a blast of fire at the boy. The gout of flame is about to engulf Haru, who braces for death, when it is blocked by a wall of coal. Tyro, in an earthbending stance, who has clearly stepped forward to protect his son. I jump down in front of them and Sokka, Aang, Jasmine, and Katara join me.

"Show no mercy!" The Warden yells and The Fire Nation line charges forward, unleashing a wall of flame. Tyro, Jasmine, I, and the three nearest earthbenders, including Haru block it with a huge wall of coal. The coal absorbs the flames.

"For the Earth Kingdom, attack!" Tyro slams the palms of his fists on the deck of the rig, throwing the wall of coal forward towards the Fire Nation line. The Fire Soldiers deflect some of the rocks with flame. The prisoners, all of whom have joined the rebellion and have assumed earthbending stances. The firebenders in a similar pose. General melee ensues. One on one the earthbenders block fire attacks with coal shields and knock out firebender by striking them huge lumps of coal thrown at high-speed. Back to the middle of the deck where Katara, Sokka, Aang, Jasmine, and I are rushing forward. A Fire Nation soldier charges towards us, but Sokka cuts off the head of his spear with his boomerang and throws the spearhead with a small shaft still attached to it to Momo who is flying close overhead. Momo then collects spears as they are thrown by Fire Nation soldiers, rendering them harmless. Tyro and Haru in front of the coal dump. They raise a huge amount of coal, and then mash it between them to create a boulder. The Warden rapidly shooting fireballs at targets, before switching back to Haru and Tyro throwing the boulder at the door into the rig. It blasts a boulder shaped hole in the door.

"Get to the ship! We'll hold them off!" Tyro says.

"Do not let them escape!" The Warden yells and he rallies a few his troops and they begin to barrage the exit with flame. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Jasmine, and I are trying to exit. When they see the flames hit the wall in front of them, they turn and Aang and I airbend a small tornado into existence, the end of which is aimed at the firebenders.

"Guys, throw me some coal!" We shout and Sokka, Katara, and Jasmine start dropping chunks of coal into the top of the little whirlwind, which accelerate down the wind tube and exit at high-speed towards the Warden's men. Then all get knocked down. Tyro and two other earthbenders who earthbend the entire coal dump, with the Warden and all his men on it, out of over the open water.

"No, please! I can't swim!" The Warden begs.

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float." With that Tyro drops them all into the ocean below. After a while several Fire Nation ships, now under the command of the former prisoners, steaming away from the rig. Appa with Sokka, Aang, and Jasmine fly next to the point ship. I, Katara, Tyro and Haru are on the deck of the point ship. Katara beams, looking back at the prison they leave behind.

"I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us." Haru says.

"All it took was a little coal."

"It wasn't the coal, Katara, it was you."

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara, of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much." Tyro says while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"So, I guess you're going home now?" I ask and he turns to me

"Yes, to take back my village." Raising his voice and raising his left hand in a fist, just as Katara had done and looking back over the ship to address the former prisoners "To take back **ALL** of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

All of the earthbenders start cheering on the decks of every ship.

"Come with us."

"I can't. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole."

Aang in the foreground sitting on Appa, airbending a little chunk of coal around. Katara and Haru are visible on the upper deck on the point ship.

"That's him, isn't it? The Avatar. Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way..."

"I know." She reaches for her necklace and starts in surprise when it is gone. "My mother's necklace! It's gone!"

I smack myself on the forehead.

"That's what I forgot." I mumble.


	9. Chapter 8

We fly over the open sky over a lush river valley. It is a beautiful day with lazy, puffy white clouds and sunshine. Cut to an overhead view of the valley floor, clouds moving below. A red bird moves into view, soon engulfed in an Appa shaped shadow. Appa is moving slowly through the clouds, Aang is in Appa's driving seat, leaning back, enjoying himself with a reed in his mouth. Katara and Jas are talking to each other getting to know one another while i just back, looking over Appa's side, while Sokka whittles.

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap." Katara says and Jas agrees with her.

"Maybe you should give it a try." Sokka says and we share a quick high five.

"You're hilarious." She says with a glare. Aang, whose head pops towards us, almost smashing into Katara, a wide grin on his face.

"I'll try it! Yehhhh!" Was all he says before he jumps right off Appa's side, laughing and hurtling down through the clouds with his staff. Sokka, Jas and Katara look over the side of Appa as he plunges through a cloud while I just count the seconds it takes him to realize that clouds are made of water. A moment later Aang lands next to them with his glider. He is soaking wet.

"Turns out clouds are made of water!" He says

"Twelve seconds!" I announce to myself.

He airbends himself dry. Sokka and Katara eye him strangely. Jas looks at me with a confused look.

"How old is Aang?" She whispers to me.

"112, but still the mind of a 12 year old." I say and she nods her head still slightly confused.

Suddenly, Katara turns and looks ahead.

"Hey, what is that?" She says which cause us all to look forward

Up ahead, the floor of the valley below around the river is black instead of vegetation green.

"It's like a scar." me and Sokka speak at the same time.

On the floor of the valley in the damaged area. Burnt tree stumps dot the barren landscape. The five of us have dismounted Appa and are walking around. Aang is in the foreground, Katara on his left back near Appa and Sokka to his right. Me and Jas just look around in the middle

"Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere."

"Aang, are you ok?" Katara says I look over to see Sokka is examining something.

"Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for –" He is cut off by Katara sushing him.

"What? I'm not allowed to be angry?" he whispers and Katara points ahead towards Aang, standing ahead, clearly upset. He sinks to his knees in the dust and sighs. He begins to run his hands through the burnt earth.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?" Sang says voice full of sorrow.

"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you." Katara says.

"Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher."

"Yeh, a waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me."

"The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka adds in.

"I don't know." Sang says a still dissapointed and Momo jumps into his lap and begins to chitter. Aang pets his back.

After five minutes of silence, Aang still kneeling in the wasteland. Katara approaches him from behind."

"Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?"

"No." He says and an acorn flys by, hitting Aang on the side of the head.)

"Ow!" Aang eyes Katara, now in the foreground bouncing another acorn up and down in her right hand.

"Hey, how was that cheering me up?" He complains and Sokka speaks up.

"Hehe, cheered me up." He says and he gets whacked by an acorn from Katara on this side of his head.

"Ow! Yeh, I probably deserved that." Me and Jas share a laugh.

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back."

"And I'll give it a kick start!" I say and go into the middle of the burned filed and take a deep breath. I use my Multiversers powers to make a river bank that leads from the end of the forest to the other end. Soon enough little sprouts of trees started to pop up from the ground thanks to me.

Katara places an acorn in the palm of Aang's hands and closes it.

"Thanks, LaTrell and Katara." Aang says and we smile back at him.

Katara makes a startled sound and soon enough we see an old man in green using a walking stick approaching the group, he walks up to Aang.

"Hey, who are you?" Sokka questions the old man.

"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible, but those markings... are you the Avatar child?" Says the old man and Aang turns to Katara, who nods her head. He turns back to the old man and nods his head in turn.

"I'm also the split Avatar." I add in but he doesn't pay no mind to me.

"My village desperately needs your help."

Sokka, Aang, and Katara start to walk with the old man while me and Jas stayed behind.

"The man didn't even acknowledge me! I'm the slipt Avatar!" I say Jas just gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't let it get to you, your just as important as Aang." With that she starts walk off to keep up with the group.

"I really hope this doesn't become a often thing."

late afternoon, the sun is about to go down beneath hills in the distance. The bottom of the screen shows the upper part of the walls of an Earth Kingdom village. The group is following the old man into the village. Much of it has been burned out and destrioyed. We enter one of the buildings where some villagers are gathered. As the Old Man introduces Aang to the people, a man, probably the village chief walks over.

"This young person is the Avatar."

"And I'm the split Avatar!" I add in but yet the Cheif doesn't even notice me.

"So the rumors of your return are true. (He bows.) It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence."

Aang bows "Nice to meet you too. (Pause). So...is there something I can help you with?"

Chief having a pained expression "I'm not sure..."

"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope. For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit." The old man adds and and Sokka speaks up.

"Why is it attacking you?"

Chief starts moving to the threshold of the doorway that the group just entered, looking at the setting sun. "We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" Katara ask and the Old man speaks again.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely."

"Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen."

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?"

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits."

Aang is clearly lacking confidence "Right...that's me."

"Hey, 'great bridge guy', can I talk to you over here for a second?"

Katara walks over to a nearby window. Aang and then a bit later Sokka, Jas and I walk over. We can now talk privately.

"Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this."

"Yeh, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world. (Exasperated) It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!"

"So, can you help these people?"

"I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just... come to me."

Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulder and chitters. Aang is surprised, but then smiles. Katara start to smile serenely.

"I think you can do it, Aang." She says and I pat Aang on the back.

"I'll be right by your side buddy." I say with a grin and he returns it.

"Yehhh, we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster." Sokka says and Katara smacks him in the back of the head.

(Page Break)

Aang and I exit the meetinghouse building where we had met the chief. The doors close behind us. We begin to walk through the village, Aang hands defensively wrapped around his staff and my hands both holding my dual dao swords.

"Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm... here to try to help stuff."

"Yeah likes that gonna to be help" I say personally afraid of this spirit.

We are about to exit the village gate and the sun has almost set.

A few more minutes the sun sets. The world darkens. Me and Aang are standing at the village gate, like gunslingers.

"The sun has set. Where are you, Hei-Bai? Well, spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace!"

"Yeah spirit! Better not show up!"

Aang twirls his staff like a marching baton and then plants it in the ground like a flag. His expression is resolute. I put away my swords with the same expression.

"See, that wasn't so bad!"

"Okay. Well, I guess that's settled then."

We turn around and begin to walk back to the village. All of sudden I start to hear whispers and I turn around to face the dark woods.

"Aang, do you hear that?" I say eyeing the woods suspiciously. Then I see Hei-Bai. Hei-Bai is as big as a house, with six legs and black and white orca-like markings all over his body. He is vaguely mammalian and has razor sharp teeth. I'm to scare to say anything and Aang finally realizes something is amiss and stops. He turns, looks up at the monster, and smiles.

"You must be the Hei-Bai spirit. (He bows his head.) My name is..."

He is cut off by a blast of air and blue energy from the mouth of the creature, Aang does not move but his staff is blown to the ground.

The spirit rears itslef itself up on its hind-most legs and bellows, releasing another jet of blue energy from its mouth. It gets back on all six legs and then charges into the village, ignoring us and leaving us behind. Aang turns to address the monster as it moves in.

"My name is Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey, wait up!"

The spirit destroys in rapid succession two houses and a watchtower using its brute strength and blue energy. The monster continues to destroy building off screen as Aang follows it around trying to get its attention.

"Uh..." Aang wonders and I finally snap out of my trance and go to help Aang.

I jump in front of Hei-Bai and plow a powerful gust of wind in his face.

"Spirit, you need to stop the destruction of these people village." I yell and puff out my chest. Hai-Bai backs up and sits down on his rear.

"There that's how you tame a siprit!" I yell over to unaware that while my back was turned that Hei-Bai started to stand up on his hind legs and smacks me with all his might and I go flying through a house.

"Never mind!" I say on the verge of blacking out. The last thing I saw was Sokka charging out the window running to help Aang.

(Page Break)

I come to some time later to a family lloking at me with concern.

"Hey, sorry about your house." I say while stepping out of the house and rubbing my head.

I look up to see Katara sitting at the village gate, looking into the forest. The old man comes up behind her while the noises of the night fill the air. I walk up to them as the old man starts to speak.

"I'm sure they'll be back."

"I know." Katara says doubting herself.

The old man puts a cover over Katara's back "You should get some rest."

Katara holds Sokka's boomerang tightly and trying to sound hopeful

"Everything's gonna be okay."

"Your brother is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him."

In the midst of the Old Man's comforting words, Aang appears along the forest trail leading up to the gate. In this light it is clear now that he is not just illuminated by the moon. He is in fact colored a light blue, as if he is glowing slightly in some surreal fashion. In the foreground we can see Katara's downcast face on the left of the screen as Aang begins to speak.

"Aang! Your blue!" I yell and Katara looks at me funny.

"Katara, Katara I lost him." Aang says full of sorrow but Katara continues to talk to me.

"What are you talking about, Aang isn't even here." Katara says. Now its my turn to look at her crazy.

"What are you talking about, he's right here." I said and touch Aang on the shoulder and all of a sudden my feels lighter and I look down to no see my body blue.

"Aww man, what just happened... We must be in the spirit world! I say slapping myself on the forehead.

"Okay that's weird now LaTrell just disapperaed." She says as the sun begins to rise.

"I'm just an old man and you've been up all night, maybe your just tired." Katara nods her and the old man goes into the building.

"Yep diffently in the spirit world!" Aang says and we both groan.

Katara stands dejectedly next to the gate post. Aang sits next to her while I'm just standing here waiting for Roku amazingly awesome dragon to show up.

"I'll figure this out, Katara, I promise. Like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds, right? All I have to do is... figure out what I have to do. But once I do that, no problem!" Aang says with confidents.

Aang looks to his right, to see Appa moving along the outside of the wall towards Katara and Aang. He grunts and puts his nose up to her.

"Appa! Hey buddy, I'm right here. But, I guess you can't see me either."

Appa keeps grunting at her until she looks up at him.

"It's ok, Appa. I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat."

She walks back into the village, Appa in tow. Me and Aang stand side by side turning to look back down the forest path.

"What are we supposed to do?" Aang says and I shrug my shoulders.

"Try calling Avatar Roku" I suggest and we look back at the forest.

We look back at the forest and Aang starts to shouting.

"Avatar Roku, how can we talk to you?"

No response at first and Aang looks down in despair. Then, he notices something and looks back down the path, his face showing elation.

"Sokka?" Aang says and I look down the the path. A light shines from down the path. We get a closer look to see a blue spirit dragon flying toward us. Aang who sees this with alarm.

"I don't think that's Sokka!"

"That's definitely not Sokka!"

He opens his glider and takes flight back into the village, but he hits the ground again a few feet away which causes me to laugh. He gets up and glares at me before he tries to airbend the glider off the ground, but nothing happens. Aang looks down at his hands in disbelief.

'What? I can't airbend in the spirit world!"

"Well that's a bummer but there is still a dragon after us!" I say and I grab onto Aang and try to teleport away but nothing happens.

"You gotta be kidding I can't use my Multiverse powers!" I yell and next thing I know the blue spirit dragon bearing down on us.

(Page Break)

The blue dragon, wreathed in radioactive blue fire, bearing down on us. We stand in the clearing in front of the gate. Suddenly the dragon is upon us and Aang cowers beneath it, fear framing his young face.

"You don't know where Sokka is, do you?"

"Or where Avatar Roku is?"

In response, the dragon bends its head down and touches our heads with both of its whiskers. Our eyes glow with a blue fire when touched. A flashback begins of an old man riding the dragon the way Aang rides Appa. In life the dragon was red and brown. The flashback ends as the blue dragon breaks its touch.

"You're Avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Appa is to me. We need to save my friend and be netheir of us know how. Is there some way for us to talk to Roku?"

The dragon bends its neck and we jump on.

"We'll be back Katara. (To the dragon) Take us to Roku!"

We take off. I look down to see Katara stroking Appa sadly.

"Don't worry Katara, we'll get him back."

(Page Break)

Soon enough the dragon flew us swiftly to a volcanic island. It has a beautiful Fire Temple on it, which they enter and fly straight towards the ceiling.

"Hey, what are you doing!? Ahhhh!" Aang yells as I get a tighter grip on Roku's dragon.

We rapidly approach the ceiling, which they pass through harmlessly. The dragon alights on the floor of a secret chamber at the top of the temple. It is empty except for the statue of an old man in the background. We dismounts and walk toward the statue.

"I don't understand. This is just a statue of Roku."

We look back at the dragon, which touches us on the temple once again. Our eyes light up blue, and this time the vision is of a huge, flaming comet rocketing through the sky. The vision ends as the dragon breaks contact.

"Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? A comet? When can I talk to him?"

The dragon lowers its head in response. Now revealed that the sun shines through a tiny window high up in the ceiling. The shaft of light, previously blocked by the dragon, now hits the wall near Roku's right shoulder. The dragon touches us again and a vision of time passing at the Fire Temple begins. To an exterior shot of the temple sitting on its volcanic promontory. Clouds fly by at incredible speed overhead and the sun rounds its daily course in a matter of seconds. Three days pass in this fashion before a fade to show the floor of the statue's chamber. Two Asian written characters are shown before cutting to a shot of the little window where the sunlight enters. Days pass in rapid succession there as well. To a long shot of the statue from the back of the room, where it is clear with each day the spot where the shaft of sunlight hits the back wall gets closer to hitting the statue's face as each day passes. The vision ends.

"It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku on the solstice! (Turning to dragon) So, that's when we'll be able to speak to Roku? (The dragon grunts.) But I can't wait that long. I need to save Sokka now."

We hop back on the dragon departing the volcanic and terrific speed. We are flying through the wasteland at the edge of the forest. Up ahead the bear stature can be seen, rapidly growing larger. Our body sits crossed legged, his body atop it and mine just in front of it. We brace ourself for impact, but instead we are rejoined with our own body as the dragon disappears into the statue.

We wake up, now back in the material world. Aang jumps down off the statue and turns to stare in wonder at it as I start to get off the ground and brush some ashes off my outfit. After Aang stares at the statue, he opens his glider and flies back toward the village.

"Oh yeah thanks Aang, I'll just catch my own ride." I say as I was about to fly but I get a great idea for ride.

"NIMBUSSS!" I yell and soon enough a yellow cloud flies out of nowhere and I hop on it as it flies by and start to make my way towards the villiage.

The setting sun from the village where Katara and Jas looks downcast. They're standing on the porch of the meetinghouse. Out of the sunset we come into view and lands near then Katara rushes to hug Aang and Momo flies to perch on his master's shoulder. Jas runs up to me a and kiss me on the lips.

"You guys are back! Where's Sokka?" Katara says

"I'm not sure." Aang answer downcast.

"Hei-Bai put him into the spirit world." I say and Aang stares at me.

"How do you know?"

"Well where else is a giant spirit gonna run off too." I say and Aang smacks himself on the head. The sun sets and the four of us look over our shoulders to the forest.

Aang and I stand at the village gate once again. It is still night. We stand at the gate again, the wind blowing dead leaves past us. Some time has evidently passed, and we begin to walk back into the village. As we approache a building with a wind chime that is sounding in the wind, the monster appears. Hei-Bai breaking through the roof of the building with the wind chime. It roars in triumph, releasing blue energy from its mouth. We cry out and begin to make an energy shell similar to the one Aang created in "The Southern Air Temple."

The creature roars and runs toward another building, but Aang runs underneath its legs and I jump over it. Then Aang jumps up onto its forehead. His hand glows light blue, and Aang sues a panda bear superimposed over the monster. Aang jumps back to the porch of a nearby building.

"You're the spirit of this forest. Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back."

"I even planted a few seeds and made a river to help." I added in with a smile.

The spirit stands still while Aang speaks. When he is finished, he shows Hei-Bai the acorn that Katara gave him. The spirit smiles and Aang places the acorn on the porch. The monster picks up the acorn and transforms into a panda, who turns and walks away from the village.

We stand on the porch. Katara, Jas and the other villagers coming up behind him. The scene then shifts to the panda exiting the gate. Behind him a thicket of bamboo grows to man height in seconds. A moment later, Sokka and a few villagers exit the thicket looking confused.

"Sokka!" Katara yells, she runs to hug him, as other villagers hug their loved ones.

"What happened?" Sokka says

"You were trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours. How are you feeling?"

Sokka looks pained before he answers

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom!"

The chief flanked by two villagers on each side. It is sometime later that night.

"Thank you, Avatar and split Avatar. If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done."

"He finnaly Acknowledge me!" I yell and Jas just shakes her head.

"You could give us some supplies and some money." Sokka says and I nod my head in agreement which cause us both to get elbowed.

"Sokka!"

"What? We need stuff."

It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey. (He exits.)

"I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do all on your own."

"Actually, I did have a little help. And there's something else." Aang looks downcast

"What is it?" Sokka says

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit."

"That's great!" Katara says

"Creepy, but great." Jas says

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him."

"But, the solstice is tomorrow." Sokka adds in

"Yeh, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation."

"Da Daa Daaaaaaa" I say dramatically.

Sokka, Jas and Katara all have terrified faces.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in awhile but I accidently deleted everything off my laptop and when I say everything I mean everything, so now I have to update from my phone so the updates my take longer then wanted.**

**Sorry again and I hope this update makes up for it.**


	10. Chapter 9

I wake up the light of the moon shining brightly on my face as Jas groans and snuggles deeper into my chest. What the hell just woke me up? I say and I look outside the window to see Aang pulling on Appas reins. I let out a sigh and shake Jas awake.

"Jasmine, Jazzy-" I was cut off with a slap to the face.

"I told you not to call my Jazzy ever again!" She mumbles loud enough for me to hear and I let out a chuckle.

"Okay Jas, go wake up Katara and Sokka, Aangs trying to leave without us." I said and get out of the sleeping bag and put on my gear. As I walk outside I see Appa still refusing to leave.

"Let's go Appa! Come on, boy!" Aang says groaning and pulling on the reins

Appa let's out another roar and they stand there facing each other

"Look, I'm sorry, but Katara, Sokka, Jas, and LaTrell aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!" Aang says starting off sad but getting a little angry towards the end.

Aang continues to pull on Appa's reins. Appa continues to remain immovable. Aang pulls so hard on the reins that he falls to the ground. Suddenly, Aang hears Sokka's voice and turns around. Me, Sokka, Katara, Jas and the rest of the villagers stand there staring at Aang

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." Sokka says and before I can get a joke in Katara jumps in.

"Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I." She says sympathetically and I let out an internal groan as she just killed the joke vibe.

Aang gets up from the ground and walks towards us with a look of determination.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today."

Aang jumps up onto Appa's back and looks back hesitatingly at Sokka and Katara. Sokka and Katara and Jasmine jump in front of Appa and I build a brick wall behind them

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang." Katara says.

"At least not without your friends. We got your back." Sokka says and Momo jumps up onto Aang's arm. Momo chitters happily. Appa licks Sokka from to head.

"EWWWWW!" Sokka yells and the Chief walks up towards me and Aang

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island." He hands Aang a parcel. "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck." with that, I hop onto Appas back along with everyone else.

"Thank you, for your..." The Chief cuts off Aang and urgently points away and yells 'GO!'

Appa takes off and before I even knew it we are over the ocean, the sun is high in the sky. Appa flies through the clouds and we all sit around talking about how we are going to get into the temple. Aang looks over his shoulder at the rising sun. He turns forward with a determined look on his face.

"Come on, boy! We've got a long way to go! Faster!"

Appa pumps his large tail and growls in assent. I look behind me enjoying the sunny sky's till I saw Zuko ship, Katara and Sokka saw the trouble too.

"Aang, we got trouble." Katara says and Sokka speaks up.

"Yeah, and its gaining fast!"

A fiery projectile is hurtled in the air. Katara turns around and shouts to Aang.

"Fire ball!" Katara yells.

"I'm on it!" Aang yells and he pulls hard on Appa's reins. Appa swerves just in time. The fire ball sails over our heads.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!" Katara says and I nearly barf at the smell.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka says and I see another flaming ball of stinch coming our way and I pull out my pistol and blow the shit up.

"Whoa! How can such a small weapon pack so much power?" Katara says and I look her dead in the eyes and say "Muffin Button." I say with a straight face. She looks at me like I'm a retard and before she can say anything Aang speaks up.

"Guys we have a problem! BLOCKADE!"

We all turn to see a view of the ocean with a double line of Fire Nation war ships as stretching to the horizon. Aang is looking at the line of war ships.

"If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way." Aang says and I speak up "There's no time. Don't worry I'll protect us!" I say and jump off Appa and dive towards ocean.

"You're insane!" Is the last thing I hear before break the surface of the ocean and going into the avatar state. I bend the water around me forming a water dragon. I raise towards the surface in front of the blockade to see many scared and surprised faces and before they had time to react I bend a slice of water and cut two ships in half and made a giant tidal wave to flood one side of the blockade. I jump out of the water dragon letting it be apart of the ocean again and land on one of the surviving ships and get into airbender stance as the troops come running to the deck all wearing armor. I look up to see Appa flying safely pass and the gang all give me worry looks. Soon enough I see Zuko sailing pass and General Iroh and Zuko gave me a surprised look.

I let out a deep breath and as I put a stop to my bending. The soldiers come rushing over and putting me in handcuffs.

"Commander Zhao! What shall we do with this prisoner?" I look up to see Commander Zhao frowning at me.

"Aww is the commander mad because I sank some of his battle ships?" I say and stick my tounge out at him to he frowns even more.

"Well gentleman, looks like we capture Kronos, Fire nation enemy!"

"Oh don't forget Split Avatar!" I say and he gets annoy and gets in my face lighting his hand on fire.

"Irratate me one more time and I will burn you down to nothing but ashes!" He threatened and I just smirk.

"Now Zhao, didn't you learn your lesson about playing with fire when you burned your edge up."

"OHHHHHHHH!" Some of his solders yell and some laugh at there commander while I just stand with a pair of shades on and I hold a sign that says 'deal with it' and a shit eating grin. Zhao gets so mad he let's out a ferocious roar and a ten foot flame comes out his mouth shooting up at the sky which instantly makes everyone shut up and respect their commander again.

"Take the prisonier to his cell immediately!" He manages to get out between clutch teeth and two guards grab me and rush me down the stairs and towards the cells and as we're walking one of the guards whispers in my ear, "You just made the commander very mad, you have a death wish." And I just snicker.

[Page Break]

As I lay on my prison bed waiting for commander Zhao to dock at the seiges temple because I know he also saw Aang and Zuko going in that direction I decided to sing my favorite Sea Shantie as I wait.

"Weigh-hay and up she rises

Weigh-hay and up she rises

Weigh-hay and up she rises

Early in the morning!

What will we do with a drunken sailor,

What will we do with a drunken sailor,

What will we do with a drunken sailor,

Early in the morning?

Weigh-hay and up she rises

Weigh-hay and up she rises

Weigh-hay and up she rises

Early in the morning!

Put 'em in the scuppers with a hose pipe on him,

Put 'em in the scuppers with a hose pipe on him,

Put 'em in the scuppers with a hose pipe on him,

Early in the morning!"

Weigh-hay and up she rises

Weigh-hay and up she rises

Weigh-hay and up she rises

Early in the morning!"

"OH MY OZAI! SHUT UP ALREADY! I can't do this anymore, Akemi! Take over and watch the prisoner!" As he said that I walk up the bars to see this smoking hot chick, she was tall enough to reach my chest and her boobs where like a b-cup. She has brunette hair and a coke bottle body. She was perfect and I notice she had a faint battle scar on her forearm. She walks up to the bars and stand at attention.

"Wow, your a babe, how come your part of burnt edge up Zhao crew?" I question and she turns around and punches me in the face catching me by surprise causes me to actually fall on my ass.

"Don't you ever dare talk about the commander like that ever again!' She says and I jump back up.

"Wow, hot and strong just my type beautiful." I say and pull her closer to the bars and me.

"Hey what are you-" ignoring her question I continue talking.

"Akemi, doesn't that mean bright and beautiful?" I say and she blushes but try to keep a guard face.

"Yes what's it to ya!" She says and looking through helmet, I notice she has bright brown eyes.

"Wow you have really pretty eyes." I say and before she has time to react I gave her a kiss and she broke free and pushed me back.

"Oh okay, that usually gets them." I say and she opens the door and walks dangerously slow towards me.

"Whoa whoa, let's all just calm down here before you do anything you'll regret and before I had time to react I'm tackle down to the ground and me and Akemi start making out right there in the middle of my prison cell... on Zhao ship...

[Page Break]

"Wow... That was great! I really really REALLY needed that." She says and I chuckle and say to myself

"Works every time." I say and notice the ship has stopped moving. "Wait when did ship stop moving?" I ask Akemi and she look lost in thought.

"Umm probably after we did reverse-" before she could finish I had my gear on and was already running down the halls.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" I yell and I hear Akemi yell "Flacon me!" Before I got to bridge of the ship to see we are at the seiges temple.

I run inside the temple and see I didn't know my way around so I use my Multiverser powers and phased through the ceiling and made it to where all the fire sages are and I float towards the ceiling still phased so nobody saw me and I overhear them talking.

"He's inside. Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku." One of the Fire Sages says.

The five Fire Sages in firebending pose. They shoot five fire blasts into the lion's heads on the face of the door. Smoke appears around the door jambs. As the fire blasts work their way through the lock, the doors begin to creak and open slowly. The light from the interior of the sanctuary is initially blinding. As it begins to dissipate, the Fire Sages see a lone Momo inside the sanctuary. Momo sneezes and looks quizzically at the Fire Sages.

"It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" Another Fire Sage says and with that Momo suddenly leaps at the Fire Sage's face, knocking him down. Katara, Jasmine, and Sokka jump from behind two columns and grab the two nearest Fire Sages. They pull the Fire Sages' clothes over their heads. Shyu grabs the last Fire Sage. All four Fire Sages are subdued.

"Now, Aang!" Shyu says

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Katara adds in and soon enough Prince Zuko and Aang appear from behind a column. Zuko has taken Aang prisoner. He is holding Aang's arms tightly behind his back.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" Zuko says and the tables turn for Katara, Sokka, Shyu and Momo. Momo flies towards the ceiling. Katara, Jasmine, Sokka and Shyu are tied with chains to the nearest column. Zuko pushes the struggling Aang towards the opening in the floor that leads to Avatar Roku's secret tunnels.

"Close the doors! Quickly!" Zuko says and with that I've seen enough and I drop down in front of them and get into fire bender stance.

"I'll have to denied that order!" I say and the four Fire Sages get a confused look on their faces.

"LaTrell!" The gang exclamis.

"Who are you?!" One of the sages say and they all get in fire bender stance.

"My name is LaTrell. And I am the Split Avatar!" I say and they all get shocked expressions on their faces.

Before they could react or speak I blow a gust of wind towards pushing them all back and falling on their asses. Aang kicks Zuko down the stairs and turns around quickly. As Zuko tumbles down the stairs with a grunt, Aang runs towards the doors of the sanctuary which are beginning to close.

"Go!" Katara yells as Aang and I run inside the doors and the doors shut and the locks grind.

As me and Aang walk inside the sanctuary. Aang crouches on the floor in front of Avatar Roku's statue. The setting sunlight comes through an octagonal window at the top of the sanctuary. The light is reddish and moves slowly up the great statue.

"The light hits the statue and we talk to Roku. So why isn't anything happening?" Aang says and I shrug.

We stand in the center of the sanctuary facing Roku's statue. The light from the window is now on Roku's chest.

"Why isn't anything happening? I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is airbending! Please, Avatar Roku, talk to me!" Aang says disperate, i look back at the sunlight moves up his face. When the light hits the statue's eyes, they begin to glow. The sanctuary is filled with white smoke. When the smoke clears, Aang is standing face to face with Avatar Roku as I stand face to face with Avatar Wam. We all stand on the top of a mountain range.

"It's good to see you, both. What took you so long?"

Aang is shocked and amazed. He bows deeply to Avatar Roku. Then he looks over at Wan.

"Im sorry, but who are you?" Aang says and I step in. "Ang, this Avatar Wan, he is the reason we exist aka, he was the first Avatar!" I saw and Aang eyes go wide as he takes a bow to Wan who returns it. "It is an honor to meet you Avatar Wan." Aang says and Wan let's a smile escape from his lips. Before Wan could say anything, Roku cuts him off. "As much as we all would like to exchange greetings we do not have much time." Wan nods his head and turns to Aang. "I have something very important to tell you, Aang. That is why, when you were in the spirit world, I sent my dragon to find you."

"Is it about that vision? The one with the comet?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozen used that comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations."

"So the comet made them stronger?"

"Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine."

"But that happened a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now?"

"Listen carefully. Sozen's comet will return by the end of the summer. And Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives."

"But I haven't even started learning waterbending, not to mention earth and fire."

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end."

Aang's face. Fear and worry wash across his features.

"What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?"

"That's why you have the split Avatar, LaTrell. He master all four of the elements and will help you in you quest to master all four elements." Wan adds in and he gives me a determine look and I nod.

"I know you can do it Aang, for you have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways...for now." Roku says and Aang speaks up.

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" Aang ask scared.

"I am a part of you. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way." Roku closes his eyes for a momentbthe re opens them. "A great danger awaits you at the temple. I can help you face the threat." Aang tattoos start to glow. "But only if you are ready."

Aang opens his eyes. They are glowing. He opens his mouth to speak. His mouth is also glowing.

"I'm ready." Aang says and we turn to face the door. Smoke begins to swirl faster and faster around us. The doors creak open and a blinding light pours out while Smoke billows out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. The light from the sanctuary continues to grow. All four (Sokka, Jasmine, Katara, and Shyu) turn their heads away to shield their eyes. Zhao and his troops in front of the door. The door begins to open, slowly. Prince Zuko was tied to another column. He too turns his head away from the light. Zhao and two of his soldiers standing ready to attack.

"Ready..." Zhao says

The light fades. As the doors begin to fully open, four large glowing eyes are visible in the dark of the sanctuary. Smoke continues to emanate from the sanctuary. Sokka, Jasmine and Katara struggling against their chains.

"No! Aang!"

"Don't come out!" Yelled Katara and Jasmine.

"Fire!" Zhao shoots a fire blast into the sanctuary. Several pairs of hands shooting fire blasts into the sanctuary. In total, nine soldiers, including Zhao, are concentrating all their fire power at the entrance to the sanctuary. The fire blasts are not entering the sanctuary. They are being held at the door and manipulated into two gigantic ball of swirling fire. It slowly begins to open. At the heart of the fire ball is Avatar Roku, and I. His eyes are glowing. Zhao has a schoked face as I get a shit eating grin

"Avatar Roku!" Says Shyu and Zhao looks at me.

"How did you escape!?" Zhao says full of rage.

"You really shouldn't leave me alone with women guards." I said and before Zhao could respond me and Avatar Roku draws the fire ball back towards ourself and shoots it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers are knocked to the floor. The heat of the blast melts the chains holding Sokka, Jasmine, Katara, Shyu and Zuko. Zuko, now free, runs. Our blast has breached the temple walls. Avatar Roku entire body is now glowing he turns to look at the cowering Fire Sages. They take fright and run for their lives. Scene cuts to Sokka, Jasmine, Katara and Shyu.

"Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!" Shyu says and Katara refuses.

"Not without Aang and LaTrell!"

Avatar Roku and I are standing in the doorway to the sanctuary. He raises his arm and brings it down on the floor of the temple. The force of his strike rends the floor. Molten lava rises to the surface. He lifts it up, pulling the magma from deep within the volcano as I bend the lava and spread it all around. The volatile lava spurting and rising. A wall of magma shoots up through the entire temple structure. The lava explodes out of the very top of the temple. Zhao and his men racing down the stairs while Sokka, Jasmine and Katara are crouched behind a column for protection. Avatar Roku lowers his hands. He takes a deep breath and pushes his breath down. The statue of Avatar Roku and the sunlight moves up his face. The eyes of the statue are no longer illuminated by the setting sun of the solstice. The smoke created by Roku's pyrotechnics are sucked back towards him. He is completely shrouded in the smoke. As the smoke swirls and dissipates, Aang is standing in the entryway to the sanctuary. His eyes are glowing. He closes his eyes, groans and sinks to the floor. Katara and Sokka run to his side. I take a deep breath as I also exit the Avatar state and Jasmine come stand be me.

"We got your back." Sokka says to Aang

"Thanks. Where's Shyu?" Aang ask and we all shrug.

"I don't know." Katara says and with that we all make our way to a giant hole in the temple to see Appa waiting on us and as we board him he takes off away from the melting temple.

After a few minutes of gaining distance from the Sage Temple, Appa flys through the night sky. He is surrounded by puffy clouds. I, Aang, Katara, Jasmine, Sokka and Momo are silhouetted against the light of the moon. Aang has drawn apart from us as his head hangs down with the weight of what he has learned. First Katara gets up and moves towards Aang. She sits next to him and puts her arm around his shoulders. Next Sokka, gets up and moves toward Aang. He sits next to Aang, his hand on Aang's arm. After thatnme and Jasmine sit behind him and we both place a hand on each shoulder of his. Finally, Momo flies towards Aang. He chitters and comes to rest directly in front of Aang. Appa growls lovingly, his tail rising and falling. The light from the moon grows brighter and brighter.

**Yoo what's going on guys, I really do hope you guys did enjoy the chapter and sorry I haven't posted as soon as I should have but I kinda got lazy and completely forgot about this story. **

**Yes I know I am an ass and I deserve punishment for it. **

**But if you guys did like this update please a review and if you are new to the story be sure to hit that fav and follow button if you did enjoy the story that much! **

**Till next time fam!**


	11. Chapter 10

Appa soars through a mostly cloudy sky, broken only by a few shafts of sunlight that pierces the cloud cover dramatically in certain areas. Aang was pacing up and down on Appa's back, a worried expression on his face and then Sokka driving Appa. Aang wouldn't let me drive because he's says and I quotes 'Too reckless to drive.' Me reckless!? Well yeah I'm reckless but I get shit done!

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?" Sokka says interrupting my thoughts.

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives."

"Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years... I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer." I throw a seed from an apple I was eating at him to his response was to give me a nasty glare. Jasmine lightly slaps me on the back of my head which satitfies him to continue to 'drive' Appa.

Aang gets a frightened expression on his face, "I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!?" Aang put his head in his hands in frustration, his left arm now hanging loose. Katara and Jasmine grab his hand. They pull him inbetween them in the passenger area. Aang kneels beside her as Katara takes his hands in his.

"Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know." She says and I spit out a chucnk of an apple I was bitting into.

"No need Katara!" I rush to say and land in the middle of them. I clear my thorat and turn to Aang.

"Don't worry Aang, I'll teach you how to waterbend, firebend, and Jasmine and I can teach you earthbending too. But, I'll only teach you the basics… Your real masters will come in time." I say and Aang gets a excited look on his face.

"Really! You'd do that?" I nod my head and I place an arm around Aangs shoulder to look for a place to pratice.

"We'll need to find a good source of water first." Katara says and Sokka bumbs in.  
"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." He says being his clown self.

"Maybe I can throw you into a hole with no food?" I say and Sokka gets a scared look on his face.

"Okay, I'll shut up." I get a devilish grin on my face and continue to look till I found the perfect spot.

"LaTrell! Stop being mean to Sokka! He's just trying to be funny!" Jasmine says and I hold my hand out mimicking her talking with my hand which she didn't find amusing and as I was laughing she grabs my leg and tosses me over board.

"**Aww you crazy bi-**" Before I can finish I crash into the water. I swim back to the surface taking a big gasp of air.

"Man, she cold hearted… I love her so much." I say to myself and teleport back on Appa's back bringing some water with me causing every one who was riding passenger side to get soaked.

"Pay back is a bitch." I say with a cheeky grin the girls glare at me ready to kill me while Sokka and Aang just start laughing with me.

* * *

We all stand in front of a huge waterfall followed by the river running away from the bottom of the fall. We all stand on the left side of the bank. Sokka looks a little sour, Katara and Jasmine look up in excitement and happiness at the mighty waterfall. Aang with an expression similar to Katara's.

"Nice puddle." Sokka says and Appa swoops in overhead, grunts loudly and drops himself into the water. Momo on a rock in the catch basin. The sun is blotted by a shadow – the wave of water from Appa's messy swan dive. The wave crashes over Sokka and he gets drenched. Appa rolls over in the water, relaxing. Aang had start to removed everything but his underwear and is ready to join the fun. Katara, visible in the background, does not look pleased.

"Yehhh! Don't start without me, boy!" Aang says and both me and Katara grab his shoulders before he could get to far away.

"Remember the reason we're here." Katara says. Caught at the moment of running to jump in the water, stops and looks back at us.

"Oh right, time to practice waterbending." He says and start to pull up his pants.

"Great. So what am I supposed to do?" Sokka says with a bored as Jasmine does too.

"You could... clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?" He says and picks up a leafy branch and holds it out to Sokka, who folds his arms across his chest.

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka says sounding a bit dissapointed.

"Mud and bugs!" Aang and I said with a smile on our faces and he pauses for a second before saying okay and taking the branch and start to undress.

"What about me?" Jasmine says and I hold her hand and lead her to where Katara, Aang, and I where going to pratice.

"Well you can watch us pratice… it be a good excuse to see me shirtless?" I offer but Jasmine ponders on it.

"I already do that every night!" She says with a slight blush and I just chuckle.

"Would you rather wash mud and bugs off Appa's toes?" I ask with an eyebrow raised and she ponders on the thought for a moment before she lightly pushes me forward. "That's what I thought." I say and chuckle.

We all stand at the river bank. I took off my top gear but kept my bottom part on which exposed my well fit body with several tattoos. Katara blushes while Jasmine stares gets a cheeky grin on her face as she see's the straches marks she left on my back.

"LaTrell, what's that tattoo on the left side of you chest." Aang says and my eyes go a little wide as I look down to my left side chest and see the _Assassin's Creed Black Flag _logo and I chuckle to myself.

"Well Aang, this tattoos show's my respect for pirates. Living as the please, taking what they want, rum to drink and women to please! Pirates lifes are filled with excitement at every corner!" I say and Aang opens his mouth to ask more question but Katara clears her throat.

"Now if you're done having your talk about pirates the lets get started." Katara says and begins to explain, she starts to waterbend the move she is describing.

"This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this…" She begins to bob gracefully back and forth, the water on the river edge moving back and forth with her.

"The key is getting the wrist movement right." Katara says and Aang starts to imitate her movements while I just stand there with my hands to my side.

"Like this?" He ask and she nods. "That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually –" She is interuppted by Aang surpassing her in a instant.  
"Hey, I'm bending it already!" Aang yells out excited and I place a hand to my mouth holding back a chuckle. Aang is moving around a respectably sized wave of water. I look over to see a surprised Katara.

"Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly." She looks a little unhappy.. "It took me two months to learn that move." She says and Aang gets a sympatheic look on his face.

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher." He says which cheers Katara up a little. "Thanks." She says with a smile and he returns it

"So, what's next." Aang says and before Katara could speak up I interrupted.

"What's next is water cloak. A waterbender can use their water as a form of armor with tentacle-like arms. The bender can use these arms to grab objects or enemies, whip enemies, blast enemies with water, and freeze them. If a waterbender has less water available, he or she can simply form the arms instead of the entire cloak." I explain to Aang, his eyes go wide with excitement but Katara quickly disagrees.

"No he's not ready for that! He's only a beginner!" She says and I just smirk.

"Fun fact, in the Avatar cycle, if the Avatar is born into airnation as Aang was, waterbending comes easily comes to them." I say and Katara lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Okay Aang, let's give it a try." I say and to take it easy on him I explain how to only form the arms. He struggles quite a bit, he almost whip lash me in the face accidently making a water whip.

"Hey! I think I got it!" He yells making the tenticle last on one hand for only a few seconds before it carshes back into the water.

"UGH! This is impossible!" He complains filled with little rage.

"No it's not Aang. It's very simply." I said as I made a octopus like water cloak around me and danced around for a little bit swaying my arms back and forth with puffy cheeks but a smile on my face.

"Well that's not fair! You've been doing this longer then me! It comes easily to you!" Aang complains and I sigh and let the water cloak decesend back into the water.

"Then I'm sorry Aang, but you are not ready for my training." I say simply and he gets a schocked face.

"But your my half! Your suppose to help me learn to bend the other three elements!" He says and I just my back turned to him putting my gear back on.

"Aang, I am helping you. But until you reach a certain point of mastery… Katara is your master." I said as I finish putting my gear on and walked back to the camp site where Sokka, Appa, and Momo waited for us.

"Its okay Aang, I do my best to be the best master. Here, this is a more difficult move. I call it "streaming the water." I hear Katara says while I walked away.

* * *

I watched Aang and Katara trainning from afar as I watched Aang quickly get used to all the moves Katara try to teach Aang. I smirked as Aang was getting better by the minute.

"That was kinda cold what you'd said to Aang." Jasmine says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"It was for his own good. Look at him, he is determine to get better now." I said and she gets a dissapointed look on her face.

"It's your job to help him grow, not tear him down and gain a hatred for you." She says simply and walks away making me feel guilty and to make matters even worse.

"NO SEX FOR A WEEK!" She yells and my jaw hits the ground. Before I could reply I hear Katara speak up again.  
"That's enough practicing for today." She says and Sokka speaks up while I walk down to their side.  
"Yeh, I'll say! You just practiced our supplies down the river!" Sokka yells and my eyes go wide as I see my bag that was filled with my personal booze that I got from Duncan go floating down the river.

* * *

{Pause!}

**Duncan, is the King of the Multiverser or what I am told, he was the first one to be recruited by the Multiverse aka our boss, He is the strongest but the craziest out all the Multiversers even with our combined strength. He came in the middle of the night to greet me and gave me a welcoming present which was that liquor. He said it was so strong, only Multiversers could drink it.**

{Continue!}

* * *

"Uhhh... sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff." Before anyone could speak up I scream to the top of my lungs causing everyone around to jump in fear and birds to flee from their nest.

"**MY BOOZE!**" I yell and run at top speed after it.

"LaTrell come back it's not worth it!" Katara yells and I stop for a second.

"Yes it is! Don't worry I'll meet you guys at the village!" I yell and continue to run after my bag.

After thirty minutes of chasing the very important bag, I teleport to the port of the village where I see the gang in a circle. I walk over and join in their conversation.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely. Oh hey LaTrell." Sokka says and I nod to everyone.

"Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!" Aang produces a white whistle in the shape of a bison from behind his back. Aang draws in a great breath and blows into it, cut to Sokka with his fingers in his ears to stop the sound he believes is coming. Nothing happens – only the sound of rushing air.

"It doesn't even work. (Momo chitters into Aang's ear as his master stops blowing into it.) See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk." Sokka says but I step in.

"Actually Sokka, this is a bison whistle, only Appa can hear it. Its like a calling whislte. Good job Aang, that will come in handy." Aang smiles at me and sticks his tounge out at Sokka.

"Ugh fine whatever." Sokka says and I pull out a bag of coins from my bag that I recently saved.

"Don't worry Sokka, I have plenty of coins. Me and Jasmine are going to go shopping for supplies and food, you three go have a look around." I say and they get a smile on their faces and run off to go explore the shop while I hold Jasmine hand and walk off to the market.

**[A few minutes later…] **

"**THE FUCK YOU MEAN A GOLD INGOT! THIS SHOULD ONLY COST ELEVEN GOLD PIECES!**" I yell as I challenge the market as I he held back the many bags of ingediants away from me.

"Look kid, its etheir one gold ingot or you can take your buisness else where!" He yells back getting in my face. A little spit got on my cheek and I wpie it off. I take a deep breath and clench my fist tightly.

"Sir, it either elven gold pieces or free." I say and he starts to laugh.

"One. Gold. Ingot." He says and this time his spits at the ground actually getting on my combat boots.

"**THAT'S IT SPOLIER ALERT- I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS!**" I yell and as I was about to punce the market, Jasmine earthbends a wall inbetween us and pulls the gold ingot from my pocket and gives it to the market man.

"Our apologize sir, here's your gold ingot sir." She grabs half the bags and gives me a glare.

"**Don't **make it two weeks." She says and I just pouted. She smirks and lets the wall go down and I pick up the rest of the bags and we made our way back to where Appa was left. Soon enough we see Katara, Aang, and Sokka coming back to the camp sight.

"I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible."

"Not all pirates are fun and loving like in the stories Aang." I said aloud while sturring a pot. I decieded to make noodle soup filled with vegetables, noodles (of course), and meats… okay I added a little more meat then vegetables but I couldn't help myself. Katara gets a big smile on her face.

"I know, that's why I took – this!" She reveals that she stolen a waterbending scroll in Katara outstretched hand. Aang gets up, an unhappy look on his face.

"No way." Aang says and I hold my chest.

"Oh sweet baby jaysus! She stole from pirates!" I say and pretend to fiant.

"Isn't it great?" She says excited but I raise back up in a instant.

"No its not! Stealing from pirates is a death wish! I mean if somebody stole from me, I know If somebody stole from me, I would run them down too."

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their waterbending scroll." Sokka says  
"I prefer to think of it as "high-risk trading." She says and I slap myself on the forehead.

"Nobody listens to me alright." I say and go back to sturring the pot.

"Haha! Good one, Katara." Aang says and Sokka and Katara argure back and forth if stealing the scroll was really stealing.. Soon enough Katara and Aang went off to pratice some of the moves and while Jasmine, Sokka and I sat and ate.

"Can you believe the nerve of her! Stealing from pirates. PIRATES!" Sokka says as he sluprs on the noodles.

"Man this is really good, what did you put in this?" Sokka ask Jasmine nodding in agreement.

"Well just the usually, a pinch of Chili, Chicken, Pork, Mushroom, Noodles." I explain and continue to eat.

"Well you have a gift my friend. You are now the main cook for this team!" He says and I nod as I kept eating. Ten minutes later Aang and Katara finally join us taking a break from the waterbending scroll.

* * *

As everyone slept Katara stayed awake. She gets up and silently removes the scroll from Aang's bag. She backs guiltily away from the camp, turning around only to bumb into me. She almost screams till I cover her mouth and put a finger to my lip and lead her away from the campsite.

"Oh my gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack you jerk!" She yells and puches me on my chest. Katara looks around to see that we are by the river. She lays out the scroll and starts to pratice while I just stand there and watch but she still fails to make a simple whip.

"Shoot! Come on water, work with me here!" She says frustrated and I speak up.

"Your forcing it." She looks at me with a bit of anger in her eyes but I continue before she could speak up.

"Your making the water as a tool as a weapon instead a part of you. Calm down and focus on making the water an extension of your body. Like an extra arm." She takes a deep breath giving up and conctrates on the water. She moves her arms slowly and soon enough a tenticle like whip rose from the water shakily.

"That's it, take your time, don't rush it!" I say and she tries to whip it towards a tree but instead of cutting it, the water just crashed against it.

"Good, your making progress Katara." I say with a smile and she smiles back at me.

"Okay, now try again. Stay clam and don't force it." I say and she takes a deep breath and as she was about to start bending the water again when all of a sudden we hear the noise of grinding metal. Katara runs over to a row of bushes on her left and parts them to reveal Zuko's cutter craft now beached on the river bank. She turns to run, but there stands a pirate, who grabs her.

I water whip the pirate making him let go of her.

"Run!" I say and before she could she runs right into Zuko arms. I

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko says and before I could do anything I feel somebody put a bag over my head and something hard hits my head making me pass out.

* * *

I slowly wake up to hear somebody yelling at somebody else. I try to roll over but couldn't move due to me being tied up. My eyes snap open but I still see darkness.

"How the hell did I let a bunch of piartes and a reject capture me…" I said aloud and Zuko rips the bag from my head.

"I am not a reject! Once I have…"

"Capture the Avatar, your honor will be restored and you're father will welcome you with open arms, and you'll have your rightful place by your father side. Boowhoo we get it already cry baby!" I say and I see steam come out of Zuko's nose.

"You'll be the greatest prize to my father." He says and I just laugh.

"Zuko, I escaped from General Zhou! I really doubt you can keep my prisonier!" Before me and Zuko conversation can go on, he looks at Katara.

"Tell me where the Avatar is." He simply says. "Go jump in the river!" She spats back Zuko keeps a clam voice trying to be reasonable. "Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." Zuko pulls out Katara's mother's necklace and shock goes through her face. Zuko walks away with the necklace.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"  
"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is." He says but Katara refuses to give up Aang. The pirate Captain walks up having enough of the necklace nonsense wanting his scroll back. Zuko grow some major balls and presents the scroll over his hand as he lights it on fire barley touching the scroll.

"I wonder how much money this is worth?" The pirates gasp and some cry, "no!". "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

The captain gets an angry look on his face but soon enough agrees.

As we waited for the pirates to return I started to mess with Zuko.

"Soo Zuko, how come you have you hair like that? It really doesn't shoot you. Makes you look a kid who got kicked out of his family… oh wait." I start laughing at my own joke and Zuko kicks me in my gut.

"Shut up!" Zuko yells but the show must go on.

"Soo, making deals with pirates, and following us all over the world over a twelve year old kid… are you sure your not a pedopheila?" I question and Iroh chokes on his tea trying to hold back a laugh and Zuko yells out in frustration and was about to blast some fire in my face until… the pirates show up with Sokka, Jasmine, and Aang.

"Nice work." Zuko says and Katara speaks up.  
"Aang, this is all my fault." She says and Aang be the humble monk he is denies it, but Iroh makes up for it.

"Yeh, it kind of is." See I would laugh at that if does damn pirates weren't eyeballing Jasmine.

"Jasmine, you alright?" I ask and she nods.

"Give me the boy." Zuko demands but the pirates won't until he gives up the scroll and here comes Sokka to the rescue.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?" Sokka says and Zuko points towards Sokka.  
"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other." He says but the pirate captain ignores him and looks at Aang.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" He ask and we all nod.  
"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll." Sokka continues.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko says but before anyone could speak up I interrupted.

"Fire nation reject!" I say and Zuko yells at me out of frustration.  
"I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!" Sokka convinced the pirates and captain points towards Zuko.

"Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid." The captain says and his first in command speaks up too.

"Well also be taking the red head too. She'll make a good servant for many things." They all cheered towards that…

…  
...

… Oh now they then gone and fucked up.

"Alright, that's enough roleplay." I say as I jumped of breaking the ropes that were holding me to the trees.

"Guys, duck." I say simply and Jasmine drops down and I blow a gust of wind towards the ground making dirt raise and soon enough I hear Zuko yell.

"Attack! Don't let the Avatar escape!" Then it begun an all out battle between pirate and fire nation. Zuko and the guards on either side of him unleash a torrent of flame, which bathes the ground underneath the pirates who jump out the way. General melee begins. The Pirate Salesmen jumps into the midst of the firebenders with a cry. Zuko and his men bear down on the still bound Aang and Sokka. As the get near, four pirates jump into the frame to defend their captives. They drop smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly becomes even more of a foggy mess. The remaining Fire Nation soldiers approaches the edge of the crowd and are instantly pulled in by the arms of pirates emerging from the smoke. I took down anyone who was near Fire Nation soldier or pirate.

"JASMINE! SOKKA! KATARA! AANG!" I yell trying to find somebody while still taking out pirates and soldiers. I see Aang running pass me but as I was about to call him out I feel somebody punch me on my cheek. I look at the pirate who gained fear in his eyes and soon enough he went flying out of the smoke and towards the lake making a splash sound.

As I was still taking out people left and right looking for somebody I knew, a gust of wind blows away the smoke from the immediate area to reveal a mix of Fire Nation soldiers and pirate in combat. We all freeze and look at him. He closes the smoke back up around them. I punch the pirate closes to me and make a run for it.

As I exited the smoke screen I see Sokka crawling on the ground so I help him up and break the rope off his feet and hands. As I do this, Aang jumps out of the smoke over our heads.

"Run!" Aang yells and we all take off toward the pirate ship, which Katara and Jasmine are trying to push off the beach.

"Katara! You're okay!" Aangs says and I just simply hug Jasmine.

"Help us get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!" Katara says and all five of us begin to push on the boat, but nothing happens. They stop and look up at the prow.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka says and Aang gets an idea.  
"A team of rhinos... or three waterbenders."

Katara and I look at Aang and smile. Aang, Katara, and Istart pulling the river back and forth up the beach, slowly raising the water level around the prow. The ship floats.

"Everybody in!" I yell and we all hop in the boat and start to sail away and I take the wheel.

"FULL SAIL! SHE CAN TAKE IT!" I yell and Sokka starts to pull down the sails.

Aang is looking astern at the pirates as the close in. He turns to yell forward.

"LaTrell! Can't you make it go any faster?" Aang says and I look at him.

"She going at full sail Aang! Use some airbending!" I said and he blast some air into the sails giving us a boost. Even with the boost the pirates are passing us. When they draw parallel, pirates begins jumping onto the ship. Katara faces two pirates as they advance on her in the foreground. As she backs up, Aang, who is visible on top of the cabin, waterbends a huge wave onto the deck that washes one of the pirates overboard. Katara, afraid at first, but then gaining confidence and determination in her continence, creates a water whip and smacks the other one overboard. Katara, beaming, Aang visible in the background still on top of the cabin.

"Hey, you did the water whip!" Aang yells and Katara smiles up at him  
"I couldn't have done it without your help!" She says and I went from happy for her to well fuck you too attitude in like two seconds.

"Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out!" Sokka yells and Momo flies across the screen at this point, closely pursued by the Captain's parrot. The pursuit ends when Momo traps the parrot by wrapping him in the pirate vessel's black flag. Sokka being held aloft by the beefy pirate. Sokka screams as the pirate throws him into the sail in front of him. Sokka falls with a thud to the deck below.

"That's good!"

Aang drops into the scene from the left and throws the Pirate Salesmen threw the guard rail and with a huge blast of air. He twirls the beefy pirate around on a whirlwind of air for a few minutes before ejecting him high into the air. He comes back down in the background, landing with a splash in the river. Cut to a view from the floor of the foredeck, Sokka's supine form in the foreground, Katara and Aang visible on the bridge deck above. Aang jumps down to Sokka.

"LaTrell, look!" Katara yells and points forward and the sound of falling water is heard as she speaks. We are rapidly approaching a large waterfall. "Oh, no!" Aang yells and I try to turn the boat arounf but we were going to fast. The Pirate Barker draws his blade, making a distinctive sound. Aang turns to face him and draws his bison whistle in response. He blows the whistle furiously to no seeming effect. Cut back to the unimpressed Pirate Barker, who is promptly round-kicked overboard by Sokka.

"Have you lost your mind!? This is no time for flute practice!" Sokka says and I jump in.

"NO Aang, keep blowing! That's gonna call Appa to save our asses!" I yell and Aang rapidly blows into the whistle

"We can stop the boat! push and pull the water!" Katara says to me and Aang and as we try to slow down the water making pushing and pulling motions, the boat starts turning right.

"It's working! It's slowing down!" Jasmine yells and the back to the ship which is now at a 90 degree angle to the lip of the fall and motionless. Cut back a side shot of Aang and Katara, Sokka in the background. Beyond Sokka, the smokestack of the cutter can be seen growing larger.

"We're doing it!" Katara yells but Sokka interjects saying we have another problem! The bearing down on the pirate ship. Cut to a view of the pirate ship hovering at the lip of the fall from the p.o.v. of someone sitting on the river bank. From the left the cutter enters the scream and rams the pirate ship amidships. We all yelled "whoa!" at the impact, which lifts the starboard side of the pirate ship out of the water and, consequently, making the ship list badly to port. The list rapidly becomes so bad that the five of us fall off the ship and over the falls, the pirate ship falling behind us. As we are falling Appa swoops in and we land on his backs. He exits just in time to avoid the falling pirate ship. The pirate ship disintegrates when its hits the bottom in a cloud of water and debris. Appa flys us all out of that mess. Aang holds up the bison whistle, and Momo lands on Sokka's shoulder.

"I told you that bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa." I say as I layed down in Jasmine lap and Aang agrees.

"Yeh, we owe ya one." Sokka adds in and Appa grunts in response. Appa break through some clouds as he flies past them and Katara speaks up.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology." Katara kneels down next to Aang and looking down at nothing. "You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry."  
"That's okay, Katara." Aang forgives her and she continues, "Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway." She says and Sokka holds up the scroll.

"Is that really how you feel?" He says and Aang and Katara eyes go wide.  
"The scroll!" They say in union and she reaches for it, but Sokka pulls it away and gives her the heisman with his other hand.

"First, what did you learn?"  
"Stealing is wrong." She snatches the scroll from him and gets a cocky grin. "Unless it's from pirates!"

"Haha! Good one, Katara." Aang says and I chuckle.

"Yeah, for once you actually came up with a good joke." We all share a laugh as Appa flys off into the clouds.


	12. Chapter 11

**Third Person POV**

A pale blue sky, over a vast deciduous forest. The trees are blanketed in leaves of fiery reds and oranges; there is just a hint of green left on one or two. The air is alive with the chirps and whirs of insects. A little yellow beetle scuttles from around the backside of the branch, toward the trunk. The bug is suddenly covered in a rapidly growing shadow as Momo swoops in from above. Before he can catch it, the beetle's carapace opens like a ladybug's, and it flies off while he peeks under his paws to see if he got it. Discovering he hasn't, Momo leaps after it. The beetle flies up the tree trunk with Momo climbing in pursuit and chittering. They ring the tree then descend.

A pile of slightly lumpy red nuts sits in the foreground. The beetle enters lands on the ground. Momo lands in a pounce from the same direction, but once again the beetle flies off before he can catch it. He watches it, then notices the fruit.

The camera pulls back to reveal the neat pile of about a dozen or so apple-like nuts sitting on a pile of leaves. Other than the leaf pile, the ground is bare dirt. Momo's ears prick straight up.  
The little clearing with the pile of fruit and Momo pounces on it. Suddenly, copper-colored slats snap up from the leaves and surround him in a globe. The snare's slats run longitudinally; the "poles" are parallel to the ground. The globe shifts so that the 'north pole' is on top and into the canopy as the snare and its cargo spring into the air, where two other snares hang.  
Momo's snare comes to a jerking stop at about the same level in the air as the two other snares. They are also occupied: large brown baboon-like animals bark noisily, as they hold onto the slats like prison bars and pull on them. The momentum of the ascent leaves Momo's snare—and Momo—spinning.

* * *

**LaTrell's POV**

We all stand in a clearing in the forest. Between trees Aang, Jasmine, Katara, Sokka and Appa are visible at the far end, taking a break from travel.

"Where's Momo?" Aang speaks up and soon enough Momo's yowl echoed through the forest.  
Aang standing in the foreground with all of us sitting on the ground. We look around, trying to tell where the call came from.

Soon enough we all make it to the clearing with the snares, looking up from ground level. Aang wanders in, drawn by Momo's urgent calls. With a sweep of his arms, He airbends to leap, climbing to Momo's height by rebounding up off close-by tree trunks.

"Hang on Momo!" Aang yells and soon enough he sits, then flips over the branch and dangles beneath it like an acrobat on a trapeze. He grabs the rope, releases a latch on the winch, and carefully feeds more line.

Sokka and Katara ease the snare down to the ground between them and together pull the squeaky slats apart enough to make an exit. Momo immediately hops out and runs to the foreground to finish a handful of the nuts, his peril forgotten. Sokka and Katara release the snare, and Sokka groans and slaps his forehead at the lack of gratitude. Aang jumps down from above and looks up. Sokka, Katara, Jasmine and I also look up.

The other two snares. The Hog Monkeys in moan pleadingly. The traps are suspended near each other on a different branch.

"All right—you too." Aang says and he crouches, then springs up in a spiraling column of air bent wind that carries him up to the trapped animals and Sokka reaches behind him while I do the same  
"This is gonna take forever." He complains and I agree with him and he throws his boomerang in one fluid move and I pull out Sally and fire a bullet

Just below the branch, the ropes come from opposite directions, but they parallel each other as they hang down from curved staples. With a whiz, the boomerang cuts one of the ropes in the process while my bullet breaks the other. The ropes fall away; There's the sound of crashes and panicked beast barks.

Aang is hanging below the branch and hugging it as he inches over to the first staple. He pauses to look upside-down at the ground below.

"That also works..." A few moments later and the hog monkeys are loose; their cages like open clam shells. They walk on all fours to the foreground. One disappears between the framing trees, the other climbs up the tree framing the left and disappears. Sokka approaches one of the busted snares and kneels to examine it, as Aang enters by skidding down the trunk and root of a tree in the background.

"These are Fire Nation traps—you can tell from the metalwork. We'd better pack up camp, and get moving." Sokka says and his hands pull taught the bindings on a roll of gear.  
Back at the clearing, Katara hands a gear roll up to Aang, who is sitting on Appa's head. Sokka sees this. He leaves his roll and walks over to them.

"Ah-ah...no flying this time." Me and Jasmine go wide eyed as does the rest.

"What?" Katara and Jasmine say at the same time

"You can't be serious." I say balling my fist and my eye starts to twitch. Aang hands the roll to Sokka, who puts it on the ground.

"Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang ask and Sokka answers  
"Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa—he's just too noticeable." Sokka says and Jasmine hugs me tightly stopping me from punching Sokka.

"Just a slap! I swear I only use half my power!" I say and Katara speaks up.

"What! Appa's not too noticeable!" She says and Sokka turns to his sister  
"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head—it's kinda hard to miss him!" Sokka says pointing at each detail of Appa, said flying bison turns his head and groans at Sokka. Aang lightly rubs Appa head while I go over and give him a hug.

"Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow." Aang comforts Appa and I add in.  
"Or how he can't fly!" I stick my tongue out at Sokka.

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk." Sokka says turning around crossing his arms.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara and Jasmine adds in.  
"I'm not the boss—I'm the leader." Sokka says and I snort at the idea.  
"Says the guy who got beat up by girls and then soon after dressed like them." I say and before Sokka can make a comeback.

"You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!" Katara says and I start to laugh and Sokka starts to blush.  
"I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior," He says as he tries to speak deeper "So...I'm the leader!" He finishes and I open my mouth to counter but Katara butts in.  
"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar." Katara says. "Are you kidding—he's just a goofy kid!" Sokka says and before anything else Jasmine speaks up.

"He's right. If anyone should be leader, it should be someone strong and smart and handsome!" Jasmine says and Sokka puffs out his chest beaming with pride.  
"Well, thank you Jas-"

"That's why I volunteer LaTrell as the leader!" Jasmine interrupts Sokka who does an anime crash towards the ground his pride shattered. Aang, dangling from Appa's horn: upside-down by his hands with his legs sticking out into space. Appa looks rather unimpressed.  
"She's right." Aang says and Katara smiles.

"Yeah, It should be LaTrell!" Katara adds in with a smile and I rub the back of my head nervously.  
"Awe, thanks guys!" I say with a cheeky smile and Sokka grunts and crosses his arms.  
"Fine. Do whatever you guys want." Sokka says and we continue to pack our stuff onto Appa, less pleasing hearing Sokka complaining constantly every four seconds!  
"I think we should let Sokka have his way. He seems kinda upset." Jasmine says and I look up to see Sokka made a replica of my face out of wood.

"What are you talking about, he seems completely fine-" I was cut off by a bashing sounds and we all look to see Sokka using his machete to chop down the replica of my face.  
"See! He's not... LaTrell?" Jasmine says confused as she turns her head back and forth looking for me but soon finds out that all of our stuff is off of Appa and on the ground, I have my book bag on, standing tall on a boulder.

"Okay! It is time to continue this adventure on foot!" I say pointing in the direction behind me and Sokka gets a big grin on his face and leads the way.

"Come on slow polks!" Sokka yells, Katara and Aang lowly complain to themselves as they follow Sokka. I soon feel a familiar pair of lips on my cheek.

"Thank you LaTrell." Jasmine says, holding my hand and walks in front of me swaying her hips slightly. I wasn't sure if she was rewarding me for being so nice or being her usual tease self.  
"If you were wondering if I was rewarding you or teasing you.. it's a little of both." She says with a wink and walks a bit faster catching up with the group.

As we walk down the trail, Sokka starts barking orders telling Katara she couldn't stop to smell the flowers, which causes Katara to go on a rant.  
"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl." Katara says hitting a nerve on Sokka.  
"I-I've kissed a girl—you...just haven't met her." Sokka says stuttering and his face getting redder with each word.

"Who? Gran-gran? I've met Gran-gran." Katara says with a smirk. "Grandma's don't count Sokka!" I yell up at Sokka and he points at me with an angry look.  
"COULD YOU SHUT UP!"I throw my hands up innocently.  
"No—besides Gran-gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts." Sokka continues talking to Katara.  
"I thought we voted on LaTrell being leader?" Aang speaks up and before Katara could add in, Sokka jumps in.

"Well for now I'm temporary leader while leading you guys!" Sokka finishes and I let out a big sigh but let him have his way and continue to walk on. Aang steps over, now wearing a backpack. Momo is sitting on the top of his bald head.  
"Who knows—walking might be fun." Aang says with a smile and I give him a fake smile. I lean over and whisper into Jasmine ear.

"I give him ten minutes top." She giggles and shakes her head. With Sokka in front, followed by Aang and Momo, Katara, Me and Jasmine then Appa.  
"Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang complains and Jasmine hands me a silver piece and I take it with a shit eating grin.  
"I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts—they seem to know everything." Katara insults Sokka while he lowly grunts.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He says lazily waving us off still looking forward.  
"I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang continues to whine and it kinda makes me wanna choke him if Katara wasn't coming up with these funny comments.  
"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's Instincts!" Katara continues and me and Jasmine share a laugh as Aang gets a bright smile on his face.  
"That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's Instincts, would you mind—" Aang his cut off by an un-entertain Sokka.  
"Okay, okay—I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that- He pushes the branches from two rust red-leafed bushes and holds them, focussing his attention on Aang and Katara. -we're safe from...the— He finally turns around to see what's beyond the bushes. -Fire...Nation..." We all have just walked into a clearing with a Fire Nation encampment in it. On the opposite end of the clearing are three Pavilion tents, and an active fire pit with logs as benches on two sides. The camp is occupied. The reaction of the soldiers—most of them seated or crouching near the fire with bowls in hand. The surprise of others. On a couple of soldiers seated closest to the tents, which have door flaps with the Fire Nation emblem on them. One of these soldiers has a patch over his left eye. We all stand their dead silent and I was about to take charge, Sokka interrupts me.

"RUN!" He yells and the four of them drop their packs, The soldier's leap up from the logs, swords out. The one-eyed soldier takes a bender's stance and launches a fist-full of fire at them. I go wide eyed and dodge some of them and the fire misses them—mostly—but sets the bushes behind them alight.

"We're cut off!" Sokka yells meanwhile, the left sleeve of his tunic is on fire.  
"Sokka, your shirt!" Aang yells and Sokka starts to panic as Katara uncorks a skin container and begins to bend the contents—water—into a flowing ribbon. The ribbon splashes against Sokka's tunic, putting it out. Katara redirects the ribbon back into the water skin and replaces the cap.  
The four of them are surrounded: the burning bushes behind them, the soldiers all around. They put their backs together and face the warriors, ready to fight if necessary.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka says and I drop my bag and start to stretch.  
"What are you doing?" Katara says quietly and Sokka gets a grin on his face.  
"Don't worry! We have LaTrell! He basically mastered all four elements!" Sokka says and the One-eyed Captain smiles from his lines.  
"You? Promise not to hurt us?" He starts to laugh and I clear my throat getting the attention of all the soldiers.  
"Yeah, he isn't going to do anything.. I on the other hand. I'm gonna kick your ass." I say cracking my knuckles and neck ready for a fight. They turn their attention towards me with not so satisfied looks.  
"Okay, you can be the first one then." The captain says as I get into fighting position ready to dish out some pain there is a quiet zip and thud. The Captain looks surprised for a moment, then groans and collapses face first on the ground. His men lower their weapons a little.

"Nice work, LaTrell! How'd ya do that?" Aang says with a big smile and Sokka surprised.  
"Uh...I didn't." I say standing straight. "Look!" I hear Katara yell and she points to somewhere above. Blur to a figure standing on the massive branch of a nearby tree. The person drops something and draws two blades from the middle of his back.. He steps off the back of the branch, his weapons held high. Instead of falling straight down, the weapons seem to catch on the branch, allowing him to sling himself in the direction of the camp. The stranger kicks over two of the soldiers farthest from the gang; he lands with a foot on each of their backs.

As I predicted, It's Jet. He is a young man—about Sokka's age. Except for a red vest, he's dressed from neck to toe in dark green clothing. What little armor he has (shoulder caps and hip/upper thigh covers) are mismatched. He has a shaggy mane of brown hair, and a twig held in his teeth.  
"Oh great.. it's Jet." I mumble to myself and as I said that, Jet rushes forward, his shuang gou (twin hook sword) in each hand. He hooks a leg each on another pair of soldiers and sends them head over heels. With a polished body flip, he launches them through the air. They end up in a heap on top of their prone captain. Jet lands on his feet, ready for more.

"Down you go." He says acting all cool and the gang looks up from the little pile-up at him. They've gone from surprise to varying emotions. Jasmine and Katara out of pleasure. Aang was in awe, and Sokka was incredulity. I was pissed off. This guy is a jerk and sort of a lunatic! Was Jasmine just making googly eyes at him! Note to self.. Kick Jet's ass later.

A soldier rushes up from behind Jet, sword raised. The young man hooks his opponent's sword hand as he spins. Jet finishes where he started—ready to face a new opponent—while his opponent is sent flying. The man lands at the feet of a quartet of sword holders. The closest then looks up.  
"They're in the trees!" Sokka warns and a small boy drops from above and lands on the soldier's shoulders, then spins his helmet around, blinding him. He staggers off, his small attacker still on his shoulders and laughing all the while. Before the remaining three swordsmen can react, arrows zip from above, disarming each man without hurting him.

Blur up to the archer sitting on a branch. He reaches for a quiver on his back and fits two arrows to the string of his bow. The archer swings backward, until he is hanging beneath the branch by his knees. He lets his arrows fly.

Another quartet of soldiers. The foremost two have their swords knocked from their hands by the arrows, while an individual leaps from a low branch to the ground.  
As the two disarmed soldiers run off, a swordsman charges the newcomer. This freedom fighter ducks, lets the swordsman run into (and across) his back, and tosses his opponent up onto the branch with a shrug. The second swordsman is more cautious, but with speed and strength the rebel grabs him, spins him around and throws him. The barehanded rebel turns and heads for new targets before his old one hits the ground. Meanwhile, a boy with a knife and red face paint drops to the foreground and runs off to fight.

Jet, who watches over his shoulder as Katara uses her water to take on an foe and beside her Aang bends the air, dragging two soldiers in a dusty circle around the pair. Jasmine helps them by using earthbending to hold down the unconscious soldiers. Jet turns his attention towards me as I picked up one of the bowls the firebenders we're eating from and start dodging oncoming soldiers attacks without spilling the bowl. I toss the bowl up and use airbending to blow a gust of wind pushing all of my attackers into trees knocking them unconcious. I let out a breath visually relaxing and catch the bowl before it hits the ground and continue to eat.

Sokka, boomerang raised in both hands, shouting a war cry. A soldier charges him, but before they meet Jet enters the scene. He uses his swords to pole vault him into the chest of the swordsman, who goes flying in the opposite direction. Sokka stops shouting and sags out of his battle stance.  
"Hey, he was mine!" He says a bit disappointed and Jet just smirks. "Gotta be quicker next time." Jet turns and rejoins the battle. Katara is left impressed, while a grumpy Sokka walks off.

Two soldiers start backing towards the forest, but before they can escape, a massive rebel drops to the ground. As they turn to face him, their faces registered shock as he comes out of his drop crotch...and towers above them. Quickly however, they recover and take a battle stance. The grinning giant simply reaches over his shoulder and pulls out a log thicker than a man's leg. He raises it two-handed over his head, and with a growl lowers the boom.  
Jet turns from his current opponent to watch the two swordsman backing away, their swords bent beyond use. They drop them and flee. He grins and turns to face the determined spearman. The man jabs for his throat, but he catches the spear shaft with the hooks of his swords. They struggle for a moment, before Jet spins and sidesteps the spear. With one sword free, he hooks the man, who goes flying. The soldier's spear is also sent flying. Its butt-end strikes the back of a nearby swordsman's helmet, knocking him out. The sagging soldier reveals his opponent to be Sokka, ready to receive an attack with his war club. He looks at the downed man.  
"Man!" Sokka yells in frustration, while I sit down watching the battle go on as I finish off the rest of the pot the soldiers were cooking earlier.

"Eh. It could use some more spices." I say nonchalantly as I bend over into one of their tents looking for spices to put into the bowl and as I find the exact spice I was looking for, a soldier comes crashing into the tent making it collapse.

Another spearman attempts to strike at Jet from behind. Just in time Jet catches the spearpoint in the space between the grip and the crescent-shaped guard of his sword and redirects it away from his head. The soldier quickly follows the spear, pushing it free and facing the young man again with a flourish. Jet also quickly recovers his stance. Jet catches the speartip with his hooks this time and angles the spear into the ground. He runs up it, leaps, kicks off the back of the soldier's helmet and stumbles a few steps forward before stopping in front of Katara as if he'd meant to do all of it.  
"Hey." He says nonchalantly causing Katara blush widely.

"H-Hi." She says stuttering a little and together they turn to take in the camp, now deserted by all but the newcomers.  
"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!" Aang says in awed while I let out a breath.  
"You act like I wasn't about to do that! And I was actually going to do it single handed!" I say and Sokka adds in.

"Army? Pfft. There were only, like, twenty guys!" He says crossing his arm and Jasmine comes up next me as Jet start to give his introduction.  
"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers- (The Weaponless rebel, who is eating from one of the soldier's bowls) -Longshot (The archer; he raises his paddy-hat covered head at his name) -Smellerbee (The rebel with the facepaint and knife. His knife between his teeth, a captured Fire Nation Sword slung across his back and he has one in each hand. He brandishes them when Jet names him) -The Duke and Pipsqueak."

They are standing next to each other. The Duke is the littlest rebel, the one who rode the soldier's shoulders. He raises his quarterstaff slightly at his name. Pipsqueak is the giant, who puts his log away as his name is called.  
Aang walks up to the Duke and Pipsqueak. "Pipsqueak—that's a funny name." The Duke sniffles, his nose is runny and his helmet hides shed tears. Pan up to the "real" Pipsqueak, slightly glowering. He bends down.

"You think my name is funny?" Pipsqueak says and Aang gets a little nervous. He plasters a smile on his face. "It's hilarious." He says and Pipsqueak, who goes from glower to guffaw in a heartbeat. Aang, Pipsqueak and the Duke share the laugh together. Pipsqueak slaps Aang on the back, which unintentionally knocks the Avatar flat. The Duke stops laughing, but smiles again when Aang looks up and chuckles weakly: all among friends.

The central fire is out, and members of Jet's freedom fighters are near it, checking weapons (Longshot) or investigating supply crates (Sneers). Sokka watches as Smellerbee passes him with an armful of staves. I lean against a tree away from Jet as he starts to talking to Katara. I hear footsteps approaching and slightly open my eyes to see Jasmine.  
"Oh, hey." I say lightly and she smiles.

"What's with you? You're unusually quiet today, well ever since we got here and Jet and his team saved us.

"Don't trust Jet. He has a slight mental issue when it comes to thinking what's right and what's wrong." I say and walk over to Katara and Jet with Jasmine close behind.

Jet is reclining against the trunk of a tree on the perimeter of the camp. Katara approaches.  
"Um...thanks for saving us Jet. We were lucky you were there." She says like a slight fan girl and Jet gets a smirk on his face.

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning—we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in." He says and I lightly cough.  
"We got distracted from where we're going and stumbled upon the camp." I added and Katara added her two cents.

"We were relying on instincts." She says implying to Sokka decision.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." He says and I shake my head. Sokka is close enough to hear the conversation. He closes his eyes in frustration at his bad call and walks away. Behind him, Pipsqueak and the Duke investigate the inside of a barrel next to one of the pavilion tents. The Duke reaches in and pulls away a finger coated with green goo. He sniffs it experimentally.  
"Hey Jet—these barrels are filled with blasting jelly." Duke says and Jet smiles  
"That's a great score." He says and Pipsqueak holds up a large crate.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!"  
"Also good. Let's not get those mixed up." Aang and Momo watch Pipsqueak, the Duke and Sneers loading up a four-wheeled wagon.  
"We'll take the stuff back to the hideout." Pipsqueak says and Aang eyes get big. "You guys have a hideout?" He says and Jet gets another smug grin on his face.  
"You wanna see it?" He says and Katara literally slides up to him. Her hands are clasped together; she's practically begging.

"Yes we wanna see it!" She says excitedly and I just face palm myself and shake my head. Jet's brow softens, but his self-assured smile never wavers. Me and Sokka try to object to it but they just ignore us and keep moving.  
"I don't have a good feeling about this LaTrell. What should we do about it?" Sokka says and I scratch my chin as some facial hair started growing around there.  
"Hmm, let's just go with it so far. It'll be a good place to spend the night, stay on your guard though." I tell Sokka and make my way to go catch up with Jasmine and Sokka soon follows.  
Everyone walking along the forest floor. Pipsqueak pulls the laden wagon next to Appa. The trunks are massive enough to make even Appa small. Jet suddenly stops "We're here." He says with a cocky smirk and Sokka looks all around.

"Where...there's nothing here!" He complains as a rope with a loop on the end falls from the tree, Jet grabs it and hands it towards Sokka.  
"Hold this." He says and Sokka cautiously grabs it. "Why...what's this do?" The loop ends up around Sokka's wrist. Without warning, he is pulled up by his arm into a nearby tree canopy. As a final insult, Sokka gets momentarily stuck in the leafy branches before he disappears. Jet offers a similar rope to Aang and Momo. "Aang?"  
"I'll get up on my own." Aang says and Momo launches himself from Aang's shoulder. Aang follows with an Airbender leap. Jet holds a rope and offers it to Jasmine and extending his hand.  
"Haha, I don't think so nut head." I say smacking his hand away from her and she shrugs her shoulders and Jet gives us a confused look. Before he could question it, I grabbed Jasmine by her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck and we ascended above the trees.

"You didn't have to smack his hand away you know right?"Jasmine says and I shake my head.  
"He's gotta know his boundaries." I say and she chuckles and gives me a kiss on the cheek.  
As we landed on wooden stairs spiral up the trunk and suspension bridge links their platform to elsewhere. All workmanship is of 'treehouse' quality. Soon enough Jett and Katara come up behind us.  
Aang and Momo slide across the scene on a rope. "Nice place you got!" Aang yells with his usual big grin on his face.  
"Eh, I guess it's alright." I say and hold Jasmine hand as we walked up the stairs. We walk towards the bridge, the shot pans to reveal several nearby trees have the same platforms, stairs and bridges. Several platforms have tent-like huts.  
"It's beautiful up here!" Katara says and Jasmine agrees with her.  
"It's beautiful...and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us." Jet says and I rub my neck.  
"Still can't believe fire nation are too dumb to look up." I mumble and soon enough Smellerbee releases his rope and lands near us.

"They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?" Smellerbee says and Jet gets another cocky grin on his face. "It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee." A couple of sentries watch from above as Momo and Aang zipline by again. The others are walking along a bridge.  
"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" Katara questions. "I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back".  
Jet and Katara leads the group. Pipsqueak is right behind us, I see a bunch of green apples just being apples and hanging on a tree.  
"Holy shit! You guys have an apple tree!" I say and jump up collecting all the apples I can hold.  
"Oh yea, nobody likes those kinds. They're too sour for our taste buds." Jet say and I start going into the apples enjoying and savoring every bite I can.

"You like green apples that much?" Aang says and I nod my head furiously. "Of course Aang, you can say green apples are my life Aang!" I say stuffing the rest of the apples into my bag.  
"Anyways, we've been ambushing' the fire nation troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em." Sokka is struggling to see over Pipsqueak—he keeps hoping to get a peek over the giant's shoulders.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town." Jet says and Katara looks at him with admiration.  
"That's so brave." She says and scoff.  
"We just risked our lives going into the fire siege temple! Me and Aang fought against a four armed bear! HOW'S FIGHTING A BUNCH OF SOLDIERS BRAVE!" I say and I get smack upside the head by Jasmine.

"Quiet you! He's risking his life to save countless others. That's bravery in my book." Jasmine says and Sokka finally comes up from behind—he's somehow made it past Pipsqueak.  
"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a treehouse." Sokka says sarcastically and Katara glares at him.  
"Don't pay any attention to my brother."  
"No problem. He probably had a rough day." Jet says and Katara asks Jet if he lives here. He goes on explaining to the group the story of his squad.  
"Hey, let's go set up a tent for the night." I whisper into Jasmine ear and we excuse our self to go set up our little camp. With a few seconds of earthbending, I constructed a small hut big enough for the both of us and as soon we get inside Jasmine pushes me down.  
"Hey! What was that for?" I ask and Jasmine lays on top of me. "You didn't have to be such a dick to Jet you know." She says rubbing my chest and I take a deep breath and rub her back.  
"I don't know, something seems off about Jet. He or something is about to happen. I can feel it." I say and she cuddles into my neck.

"You worry too much babe. Let's get some rest for the night, you're just hyped up from those apples." She chuckles and I laugh a bit.  
"Whatever." I mumble and close my eyes for a second not even noticing I fell asleep... Waking up to screaming, I jolted up to see Jasmine was kneeling beside me shaking me awake.  
"LaTrell we have to help Jet!"  
"Wait, what's going on!" I say as Jasmine continues to pull my arm making me stand up.  
"The fire nation is attacking!" She says and my eyes go wide.

* * *

I run outside the tents to see the whole tree house fort is being burned down. Everybody was making a run for it as fire nation soldiers were burning everything in sight and capturing prisoners.  
"How did this happen... this never happened!" I mentally scream to myself.

"LaTrell! HELP ME!" Jet yells as he started to get surrounded by soldiers and as I go to help him.

"LATRELL!" I hear from the opposite direction and see Katara holding an unconscious Aang and Jasmine doing her best to defend both of them.  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me! Jet or team?" I look back and forth between the two. Damn this feels like a telltale game moment right now...  
Fuck!  
I run towards Jasmine and the gang and earthbend a guy in the sides making him fly towards a tree, as he made impact with the tree, a loud cracking sound could be heard, most likely bones being shattered or the tree cracking upon impact. Who knows, maybe it was both.

"You guys seriously pissed off the wrong bad motherfucker." I say turning around to face the four remaining soldiers. They stand in defensive position ready for a battle.

Simply smiling like a maniac, I cracked my knuckles and my neck.

"Babe, call Appa. We're going to be leaving soon." I say and before she could argue, the Soldiers come charging towards me.

Two of them shot fireballs towards me coming at top speed another soldier did a sideways flip over the first two soldiers and lands making a tidal wave of fire and finally the fourth soldier shoots a massive fireball towards me which makes all the other attacks pointless as it just collides with the massive fireball to make it even bigger.

Taking a deep breath I caught the fireball of destruction. Said fireball was moving a great deal of speed for its size and forced me back of couple feet backwards.

Having enough bullshit for about ten minutes, I stopped the fire and squeezing hard, the ball blew up in my face making me fly into the closes hut.

The people hiding in there jumped back in fear holding their weapons tightly. Rubbing my head, I stand up and look over at the brave kids.

"Huh, reminds me of the south pole." I say and hop out the hut.

"Men prepare another fireball!" The soldier in the back said as he got ready to make another one of those bitches.

"Yeah… Fuck that." I said simply pulling out _Mustang &amp; Sally, _I fire rapid shots under the four soldiers as they jumped back.

"Ha! You missed punk!" One of them taunted and I look at my gun.

"I could've sworn I fixed the sights this morning.." I mumble and soon enough the floor beneath the soldiers began to make a deadly crack sound.

"Oh wait.. I wasn't aiming for you turds." I say with a simply grin and twirl the gun from the tips of my fingers and put them back in their respective holsters and as I did, the floor gave away making the soldiers fall to their doom.

"Ha! I still got it!" I say and turn around to face Jas, Katara, and hopefully a conscious Aang only to find them in a worse situation.

They will hold hostage by fire point. As I turned to see who could sneak up on them without getting my attention.  
He wears a featureless mask, half black and half white, no eye holes. A plain, pale-white coat with a hood, with a pair of black pants, black boots, and black gloves.

"Dude, what the absolute fuck are you wearing? You look like you just came out of Naruto." I say and Jas gives me a confused look.

"What is Naruto?" She asks and I shake my head. "Another time babe. But for now let me take care of this asshole." I say and pull out _Double Death_ in single blade form. He tilted his head sideways but out a long blade and stepped towards me.

Something… Felt different about him. I never seen him in the series before. But then again, the attack on Jet's treehouse never happened either so I'm guessing anything can happen now… Not paying attention, the faceless mask guy took a slash at me and thinking it wouldn't effect me I moved to the side nearly dodging the attack but he causes a scratch my face.

"Ow! Owe!" I say holding my cheek and seeing blood.

"Holy fuck you actually damaged me.." I say in horror as he got closer and took another slash, this time actually paying attention, I used my blade to block the oncoming attack from above my head. Clicking a button on the hilt of _Double Death, _the sword split into two, quickly grabbing the other half of the hilt I spun the sword around and slashed at his stomach having him back up.

"Hey! How about we talked about this! Seeing as you can actually do some damage to me-" being cut off as he charges towards me, I let out a yelp and jump down from floor onto a nearby tree branch and look up only to see his boots come rushing down towards my face.

"Shit!" I yell and jump out of the way, I watched as he broke the branch along with the whole side of the tree the branch held onto to.

Turning around, and using my swords, I catch onto a branch spinning around and landing on it trying to catch my breath.

Looking down, he hangs onto a branch looking down for a minute then back up at me.

"Two things! I'm actually pretty tired and how the fuck do you see out of that thing?" I say and yet he still doesn't answer me, instead he reaches behind his back and pulls out a pistol and not wasting time he starts to shoot at me.

"Damn! I can't even get an answer to the second question!" I yell ducking and dodging bullets hopping from tree to tree.

Just when I was about to turn around and start firing my own bullets, I'm face to face with this man.

"Oh crap bas-" before I could finish he grabs my face and headbutts my using full force then grabbing my by my ankles and tossing my through the floorboard of the tree fort.

I wasn't sure what hurted more, my pride or my body. I look up to see him walking at a dangerously deadly pace towards me. He clicked a button on his gun making the clip of bullets drop as he quickly reloads it and pulls the chamber back loading a bullet.

"Holy fuck.. And just like that my second life is over.." I mumble and breathe heavily as he squatted in front he pressed the barrel to my head.

"Who… The fuck...are you?" I manage to get out and he let's out a breath. Before he could answer, a gust of wind blew him off from on top of me and into the nearest hut.

"Damn! What took you guys so long!" I yell as Sokka and Aang came to help me up from the rubble of tree and old huts.

"Hey it took awhile to find where you guys took off to!"

"Enough talking! Let's hurry and get out of here before that guy gets back up!" Katara says as we hop aboard Appa. I look over to see him standing from the rubble and not doing anything to stop us. Simply standing there and staring at us. If he had eye holes in his mask I'm pretty sure we just made eye contact.

Appa turns around and as fast as he could, he takes off in the opposite direction for Jet's treehouse.

Getting higher into the air, I see how much of the forest was burned down in the process… It's like that village forest all over again…

"LaTrell, who was that guy?" Jas said as she looked around my body for injuries and I had to take a deep breath.

"Someone that could actually hurt me.." I say and rub my cheek to see there was still blood dripping from there.

"Someone that can hurt LaTrell? Where did the fire nation find a guy like that?" Sokka questions and I remain silent.. The tension was thick enough to cut.

"Where to now guys? We need to find somewhere else to rest.." Katara says as the sun starts to rise against the horizon. "Somewhere far from there. Just keep going straight Katara." Aang says and she nods her head as we all sat there in silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

As the sun sat against the horizon, fire nation soldiers were pulling people out from the tree fort left and right. Some being capture to put into prison where revolutionary fighters were kept.

In the middle of it all stood the man with the featureless mask standing in front of a capture Smellerbee, Longshot, and Jet. Jet had a cloth wrapped around his face from the top of his head running down his left eye.

The nameless man who had the ability to hurt our protagonist looked down at the three and took a deep breath.

"You three are going to work for me." He spoke for the first time since he arrived and his voice sounded like it was made up of three, it was somewhat difficult to understand him but understandable nonetheless.

"WHY SHOULD WE WORK FOR YOU! YOU BURNED DOWN OUR BASE!" Smellerbee yelled out in frustration and the nameless man simply shook his head.

"That's exactly the reason! You have nothing to fight for! You were going to drown a whole village to "protect" it from people like us.. Haha, that a good laugh" He says and squats in front of Jet

"Jet is it.. You look like a deal maker.. So let's make a deal. In exchange for the freedom of your-" pausing, he looked at the tied up freedom fighters then back to Jet "Freedom Fighters, you'll exchange your services to the fire nation." The nameless man says and Jet simply spitted on his mask in disgust of his proposal. He shook his head and stood up pulling a handkerchief and wiping the spit from his mask.

"Alright, kill them." He said simply and the fire nation soldiers lined the Freedom Fighters up all in front of Jet as Soldiers stood behind each and every one of them. They got into firebending stance as sparks of flames lit up at the edge of their knuckles. "Ready, aim-" Before he could finish, Jet started to shake furiously trying to break out of the chains that held him down.

"Stop! Don't kill them! DON'T!" Jet yelled and the nameless man raised his hand stopping the soldiers. Jet starting to remember the massacre of his home village started to break down in tears. Shaking violently he cleared his throat and looked up at cold hearted man

"Fine! We'll do it!" Jet says as slight tears still ran down his face.

"Well then, it looks like you chose the side of victory for this war" The nameless man said as the soldiers untied the Freedom Fighters.

**Oh no! How will this new enemy effect the story line? How will the storyline hold up after this dramatic change!? **

**Thanks for reading guys and hopefully all these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Now for questions you guys asked.**

'**When he and Jasmine do it?' Well as far as the story is concerned they have already done it but in terms of a lemon scene will not be off until the further future.**

'**What are his limitations?' As a Multiverser, we do not have specific limitations unless we set them for our self. LaTrell mind you is just starting out as a Multiverser so the process of using his powers in battle may slip from his mind and he totally forgets about them. So LaTrell is a newbie very much but is coming to well conditions of using his Multiverser powers. But in earlier chapters, he did say he would try to stick with just using his weapons and the four elements as his means of fighting or else the story would be to boring! **

**I hope this answered your questions and until next time! I see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
